La Tentation Du Fauve
by yunika
Summary: À l'aube d'une guerre, tous attendent leurs heures. Ils vivront leur vie jusqu'à leurs dernier souffle mais, chacun choisira sa mort...
1. Chapter 1

**« La tentation du fauve »**

**-7-**

**-8-**

**-9- **

**et 10**

**Et bien voilà, il y était. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à traverser la barrière. **

**Sortant sa montre à gousset de sa poche, il fixa la grande aiguille faire le tour des chiffres. Fasciné par ce mouvement répétitif, il resta ainsi un moment, cherchant la raison de ses mauvais pressentiments. **

**Incertain, d'un mouvement sec, il referma son horloge portative et la rangea à sa place, dans la poche de son nouvel uniforme.**

**Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, il remarqua bien vite les quelques Aurors chargés de la surveillance de la gare, où plusieurs sorciers et moldus s'afféraient. **

**Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête d'agacement face à ceux qui représentait l'ordre et la justice.**

**Ces Aurors, toujours aussi déficients quant à ce qui avait trait à la maîtrise du camouflage…**

**Très facile à remarquer parmi cette foule de moldus, leurs habits, loin de ceux plus conventionnels, reflétaient et rappelaient aux yeux du jeune homme tout ce qui séparait ces deux mondes, ces deux espèces si contradictoires parfois, mais si faciles à briser.**

**Son propre monde tombant sous les batailles incessantes. Pertes lourdes pour chaque camps, mais peu importe qui en ressortirait vainqueur, ce monde ci, comme le sien, n'en sortirait pas indemne, cela étant peut-être le seul point qu'ils avaient en commun.**

**Et ces pauvres Aurors. Espoir vain s'ils croyaient qu'avec leur seule présence, ils empêcheraient un quelconque attentat. Si le mal se décidait à attaquer, rien ne l'empêcherait d'accomplir son dessein. Un espoir de fou, voilà se qui ralliait les gens du bien.**

**Mais, l'espoir, n'était-ce pas ce qui l'avait conduit ici?**

**D'un pas décidé, il s'avança vers la barrière, se frayant un chemin parmi cet amas de gens bruyants, aussi différents que semblables qui, dans peu de temps, il en était certain, seraient tous au même niveau, esclaves. Mais, son avancée fut stoppée par un rire pur et cristallin. **

**Ce rire, il le connaissait bien p****our l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois dans un lointain passé, enfoui dans ses souvenirs. Lointain passé qui ne l'était peut-être pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. **

**Étrange tout de même que, parmi toute cette foule où l'agitation était maître, ce soit son rire à elle, qui le stoppa dans son avancée. Il avait fallu qu'elle soit là, à ce moment précis.**

**Bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien qu'en revenant ici il la reverrait, mais il aurait préféré repousser cette confrontation à plus tard.**

**Il la vit passer devant lui. Immédiatement, il la reconnu. Ce même sourire enjôleur, ce même regard pétillant. Malgré les années, elle n'avait pas changé. Accompagnée par ses amis, elle passa devant lui sans même s'apercevoir de sa présence.**

**Tout à coup, il se sentit nostalgique. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il ne l'avait revue. Sa dernière visite restait un mauvais souvenir dans sa mémoire. Impression d'abandon qui restait gravée en lui. Une trahison pour son ami comme pour lui. Elle avait brisé sa chimère, son illusion et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire encore. **

**Il aurait voulu oublier cette malheureuse journée, que tout continue comme avant, qu'elle leur rende visite, aussi souvent qu'avant. Seulement, les rêves ne se réalisent pas toujours et la réalité est toujours plus dure qu'elle n'y paraît.**

**Maintenant, les choses étaient bien différentes.**

**Une terrible émotion s'empara alors de son âme. Tout était de sa faute. Ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui le rongeait depuis un bon moment n'était déjà pas très rassurant, mais s'il fallait qu'en plus, elle s'en mêle… Il ne le supporterait pas.**

**Chassant ses idées noires d'un soupir, il reprit son chemin quand celle qui l'avait interrompu, traversa la barrière toujours en compagnie de ses amis.**

**Reprenant son avancée il s'arrêta à nouveau face au mur de briques rouges, prenant une grande inspiration afin de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait de plus en plus. Il avait beau avoir ses 17ans et bien connaître le monde de la magie pour y avoir baigné sa vie durant, cela restait tout de même sa première fois. Il jeta une dernière œillade aux environs et pénétra sur le quai 9 ¾.**

**Le Poudlard Express, quoi que l'on puisse en dire, restait tout de même l'un des plus magnifique train au monde, qu'il soit sorcier où moldu.**

**Tout les élèves de Poudlard ou presque étaient rassemblés sur le minuscule quai, faisant leurs au revoirs à leurs parents et amis. **

**Lui, il était seul. Peu importe, il savait ce qu'il en était. Même lors de ses premières entrées scolaire, il était seul. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours tout affronté seul et, bien que cela soit difficile à admettre, il en était tout de même heureux. Cette solitude l'avait rendu, d'une certaine manière, plus fort. Mais plus dur à admettre encore, il le devait à son père. **

**Se père qui n'aurait jamais accepté une séparation larmoyante. **

**L'absence de sentiment faisant office de loi dans son éducation comme dans sa famille et bien que pour d'autres, cette impassibilité semblait être une preuve d'inhumanité, elle s'avérait parfois très utile.**

**Son père étant roi et maître dans la famille, aucune discussion n'était tolérée sans son accord et lorsque ce dernier était en colère, ses principes inculqués étaient un grand avantage. **

**Se remémorant quelques moments de sa jeunesse où son père le réprimandait, le jeune homme se dit que, finalement, il préférait de loin quitter sa demeure seul plutôt que d'être accompagné par celui à qui, autrefois, il vouait une admiration sans faille et qui, maintenant, ne méritait que le mépris et la haine de son fils.**

**Seul le lien qui l'unissait à sa mère faisait en sorte qu'il demeurait aux cotés de cet être abject et méprisable. **

**Sa mère… **

**Une lourde lame bien tranchante écorcha le cœur de pierre qu'il s'efforçait de se construire à la pensée de la femme qui lui avait insufflé la vie.**

**Sa mère…**

**Mieux valait ne pas y penser pour le moment.**

**Déterminé, il embarqua dans le train et prit place dans un compartiment, bientôt rejoint par ses « amis ».**

**Mélancolique parmi toute cette agitation, il écouta leurs conversations désuètes et observa le décor défiler lorsque le train quitta l'embarcadère.**

**Maintenant les choses étaient bien différentes.**

**Comme chaque année, c'était la même chose. Tout le monde courait dans les corridors et tous criaient à tue tête.**

**Bien que la plupart du temps elle s'en plaignait, elle devait bien se l'avouer, tout ceci lui avait **

**manqué pendant les vacances. **

**Et quelles vacances…**

**Elle avait dû insister auprès du directeur afin de pouvoir faire ce dernier voyage avec tous les autres. Bien sûr cela n'était pas très prudent, mais le directeur avait accédé à sa requête, se remémorant lui-même sa dernière entrée à Poudlard qu'il n'aurait voulu manquer pour rien au monde.**

**Elle se dirigeait vers le premier compartiment, là ou sa directrice de maison l'attendait pour lui inculquer la marche à suivre des préfets en chefs.**

**Hé oui, elle avait été nommée préfète en chef. Rien de bien surprenant quand l'on voyait ses résultats scolaires. Son dossier était étonnant. Seule quelques petites taches venaient détériorer ce tableau parfait….**

**Ces quelques… désobéissances au règlement de l'école. Seulement, chaque fois où elle avait enfreint les règles, une raison valable venait justifier ce comportement et après tout, elle était bien une Gryffondor. **

**Au début de l'été par contre, un sérieux doute l'avait prise face à son poste de préfète. Elle avait craint, après les derniers événements, que son directeur d'école préfère lui enlever ses responsabilités. **

**Bien sûr elle en aurait bien compris les raisons et aurait accepté sans rechigner mais, elle en aurait tout de même été terrible attristée. Heureusement, après une longue conversation avec le directeur, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que malgré tout, elle arriverait sûrement mieux que quiconque à remplir cette lourde charge.**

**Elle en avait été ravie.**

** - Et... Avait ajouté son directeur. Vos appartements privés vous donneront une plus grande liberté. Avait-il dit, un sourire bienfaisant aux lèvres.**

**Sacré Dumbledore!**

**Arrivée à son lieux de rencontre, elle s'y introduisit, faisant glisser la porte du compartiment silencieusement. Elle salua poliment ses nouveaux homologues d'un petit signe de la main.**

**La féminité était à l'honneur cette année. Les 4 préfets étaient en fait des préfètes.**

**Parmi elles : Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle. **

**Comme toujours cette dernière avait en main la dernière parution du Chicaneur et semblait très concentrée sur sa lecture, mais elle releva tout de même la tête, faisant tombé par la même occasion sa baguette accroché derrière son oreille, et salua la dernière préfète entrée dans le compartiment.**

**La nouvelle venue fut tout de même un peu surprise de la trouver là. Luna n'était pourtant pas en 7ième année. Mais bon, il n'y avait pas vraiment de règlement pour la nomination des préfets et si Luna convenait à Dumbledore il n'y avait là rien à redire.**

**Puis Pansy Parkinson de Serpentard.**

**Là rien de surprenant. La jeune fille n'était peut-être pas une jeune fille modèle, mais à maintes reprises elle avait prouvé qu'elle avait sa place comme préfète en chef.**

**Étant à la tête d'un groupe de filles de Serpentard, ses qualités de meneuse n'étaient plus à prouver. Ce qui avait le plus surpris l'école en entier lors de la nomination de Pansy Parkinson en tant que préfète, était son sens aiguë de la justice.**

**Aucune injustice, que se soit un Poufslouffle, un Serdaigle, un Gryffondor ou même un Serpentard, s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, peu importe sa maison, elle le punissait comme il le méritait. **

**La jeune Serpentarde à la chevelure brune n'était certes pas l'une des ses meilleures amies, mais un certain respect s'était installé entre les deux jeunes filles, mais les regards noirs eux, persistaient toujours.**

**Puis pour terminer, la préfète de Poufsouffle était Éléanor Branstone. Jeune fille toujours souriante à laquelle on ne pouvait rien reproché.**

**Elle interrompit le cours de ses pensés lorsque le professeur McGonagal fit son entrée dans le compartiment. D'un petit hochement de tête, elle les salua puis les intima de s'assoir.**

**Au bout d'une demi-heure, tout était dit. Toutes savaient ce qu'elles devaient faire.**

**Après un petit salut amical, Luna à ses cotés, elles rejoignirent leurs amis dans le compartiment où ils avaient élu place.**

**S'assoyant au côté de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, elle posa un regard vide vers l'extérieur. Le paysage défilant à toute vitesse sous ses yeux. **

**Une main compatissante se posa sur son épaule. Détournant son regard de la vitrine elle le plongea dans deux émeraudes foncient par l'angoisse.**

**-Maintenant, les choses seront bien différentes. Souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres. **

**Comme seule réponse, ces amis cessèrent leurs bavardages et acquiescèrent en silence.**

**Chacun savait pertinemment ce que la préfète en chef voulait sous-entendre.**

**Au bout d'un moment, les conversations reprirent leur cours, tous essayant tant bien que mal **

**de refouler ce sentiment d'incertitude à la vue de cette dernière année d'étude.**

**Le voyage se passa trop rapidement au goût de certains, mais dès lors que le château qui leur servait d'école fut en vue, l'envie d'y courir le plus vite possible s'empara d'eux. **

**Comme un condamné s'en allant à l'échafaud, les première année furent conduits aux embarcations qui leur offriraient leur première traversée du lac noir. Heureusement pour eux, la soirée s'annonçait douce.**

**Avec empressement, les années suivantes se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les calèches qui les conduiraient à leur demeure pour les mois à venir. **

**La préfète s'installa dans l'une d'elle.**

**Avec un soupir d'aise, elle observa le château se reprocher petit à petit sous les rayons du soleil couchant. Une vraie splendeur. Un petit pincement au cœur lui rappela qu'elle avait bien failli ne plus revoir ce décor enchanteur, mais elle chassa rapidement les idées noires qui commençaient à l'assaillir avec cette pensée.**

**Entrés dans le chaleureux château, elle et ses amis se joignirent à la foulée et s'installèrent à la table de leur maison, heureux de retrouver leurs camarades.**

**Lorsque tous furent installés confortablement à leur table respective, la répartition des nouveaux élèves se fit.**

**Sourire aux lèvres, elle contempla les nouveaux arrivants, timides et apeurés par tant de nouveauté, se rappelant elle-même sa nervosité durant sa répartition.**

**Lorsque la répartition prit fin, chacun s'attendait à voir apparaître le fameux festin, mais, à la place, leur directeur pris la parole :**

** - Bonsoir chers élèves! Résonna la voix dans la grande salle. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue! Dans quelques instants, le repas vous apparaîtra, mais avant cela, j'aimerais vous présenter un nouvel élève. Pour certains, une ancienne connaissance qui était venue nous rendre visite lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.**

**Intrigués, les écoliers se hâtèrent d'émettre leurs suppositions sur le nouveau venu, mais cessèrent presque aussitôt lorsque la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passé l'imposant garde de chasse et professeur des cours de soin aux créatures magiques, Hagrid.**

**Tous les élèves, au même moment, se retournèrent vers lui, retenant leur souffle, s'attendant à voir le nouveau venu.**

**Le directeur dû émettre un petit toussotement pour que l'attention de ses élèves se reporte sur lui.**

** - Je vous demanderais donc d'accueillir chaleureusement de Dumstrang, M.Drago Malfoy.**

**À ce nom la préfète retint son souffle et tourna lentement son regard vers l'imposant professeur.**

**Le garde chasse se poussa légèrement sur le coté afin que tous puissent voir la personne derrière lui.**

**Drago Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.**

Quelque précision: Et oui Drago a fait ses etude a Dumstrang!!

Son père avait tjr voulu qu'il étudie là bas, alors maintenant c'est fait!

Et non, Dumbledore n'est pas mort! J'en avais besoin pour l'histoire, mais p-e que plus tard... on ne sais jamais!

Alors si vous avez appréciez, n'hésité pas un me le faire savoir

a la prochaine!!

Oh et un gros merci a Seshat pour la correction ( faut dire que j'en fait des fautes….)


	2. Chapter 2

**Et Oups!! J'Avais oublier le Disclamer au debut du premier chapitre, alors je le fais donc ici :**

**Rien a moi! Pas d'argent pour!Seule le plaisir d'écrire**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre! **

**Bonne lecture!!**

** « La Tentation Du Fauve » **

**La stupéfaction se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione Granger.**

**Lui ici?**

**Jamais elle n'aurait cru, ni même voulu le revoir un jour et surtout, qu'il se retrouve dans cette même école.**

**Rapidement, quelques souvenirs vinrent effleurer sa mémoire, elle essaya tant bien que mal de les repousser, mais en vain, elle fut bientôt submerger par les flots du passé.**

**Au vue du silence qui s'était installé dans la grande salle depuis l'apparition de Drago, le directeur Dumbuldore crut bon d'intervenir.**

** - Venez M.Malfoy! Avancé vous que le choixpeaux puisse vous assigné une maison. Lui lança-t-il jovialement.**

**À première vue, Drago Malfoy avait l'air tout à fait sur de lui, on pouvait allé jusqu'à dire suffisant même mais, intérieurement…C'était une toute autre histoire….**

**Son visage impartiale n'éveillait en rien les tourments qui s'agitaient en lui. Dès le moment où, le géant devant lui, lui avait dégagé la vue, ses deux iris ombragés n'avaient pu s'empêcher de dévier sur elle.**

**Et bien que la colère qui l'avait envahit à son en contre à l'entrée du quai 9 et 3/4 grondait toujours en lui, il ne put détournée les yeux de la jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclé. **

**Il se maudit intérieurement pour son insuffisance face à ses sentiments. Il avait encore bien du chemin à faire pour parvenir à ses fins.**

**Heureusement. Le vieux mage le sortie de sa contemplation en lui intima de s'avancé.**

**Au son de la voix de son nouveau directeur, il s'avança fastueusement entre les tables d'où chaque élèves le fixaient. Ses deux iris se reportèrent automatiquement sur elle lorsqu'il passa à ses cotées. Étrangement, cette dernière semblait ne pas le voir, le regard perdu dans le vide. **

**Un court frisson parcouru subtilement son échine à l'idée que, peut-être, ses pensés étaient porter sur lui ou sur un passé qu'ils avaient eu en commun. Vain espoir, il le savait mais, il en avait besoin.**

**La jeune préfète au cheveux bouclé était effectivement perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Se revoyant, elle et son premier amour. **

**Beaucoup de temps avait couler depuis et bien qu'il eu fini par lui accordé son pardon, Hermione ne lui avait jamais révéler les raisons de cette rupture abrupte Au grand jamais Victor n'aurais pu accepter cette trahison. **

**Elle fut rappelé à la réalité par un commentaire émit par son ami rouquin.**

** - Il n'aurait pas pu rester à Dumstrang plutôt? Facile de savoir où le **

**choixpeaux va l'envoyer!!**

** - Serpentard. Finit le jeune brun à ses cotés. **

** - Et oui! Il y a sa place toute désigné.**

** - Allons Ron! On en sait rien! Le réprimanda Hermione.**

** - Voyons Mione, déjà lors de la 4ième année, il passait son temps en compagnie de Zambini, Crabbe et Goyle.**

** - Sans oublier Pansy Parkinson, sa fiancé. Fini Hermione en dévisageant la dite fiancé..**

** - SA FIANCÉ? S'exclamèrent à haute voix les deux jeunes hommes, faisant ainsi sursauté le futur serpent derrière eux. **

**Automatiquement, le blond les dévisagea. Les deux jeunes hommes en profitèrent pour lui faire comprendre leurs sentiments à son égard mais, il ne se formalisa pas de ses deux regard noir insignifiant et reporta ses deux azurs sur la lionne.**

**Confuse, celle-ci se sentie rougir sous se regard.**

**Timidement elle lui adresse un sourire d'excuse. Sourire au quel le blond ne rendit que par un regard répugné avant de continuer son chemin.**

** - Hermione!? Comment sais-tu cela? **

**Hermione, un peu déçu par l'attitude du blond, qui avait été autrefois un semblant « d'ami » répondit tout de même à Ron.**

** - Bien, je te rappel qu'il était tout de même l'un des meilleurs amis de Victor. On a donc passé pas mal de temps ensemble. **

**Au nom du joueur de Quidditch, Ron se renfrogna et pour seule réponse aux explications fournie par son amie, il émit un petit grognement.**

** - Pauvre Hermione! Je te plains franchement. Dit le survivant. Passé ses journées avec Malfoy… une véritable torture.**

** - Oui, tu as raison. Confirma-t-elle en pensant à toute autres raisons que laissait entendre son ami.**

**Sa fiancé!? De quoi pouvait donc bien parlé ses deux imbéciles de Gryffondors!? Était-ce de lui et de Pansy qu'ils parlaient? Cela expliquerais pourquoi la lionne avait rougit ainsi. Et ce petit sourire? Si sincère…**

**Le considérait-elle encore comme un « ami », si on pouvait vraiment appeler la relation qu'ils avaient eu de l'amitié…!? **

**Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais été bien proche et lorsqu'un rapprochement aurait été possible Drago avait toujours tout fait afin de l'éloigner le plus possible de lui, allant même parfois à la traité de sang de bourbe et autre nom peu avantageux et après tout, bien que le terme employé n'était pas tout à fait élogieux, c'était tout de même ce qu'elle était. Et encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.**

**Et lorsque Victor Krum, son meilleur ami à Dumstrang, lui avait annoncé sa rupture, il ne s'était pas gêner pour faire souffrire la jolie brune, façon à lui de lui montrer la colère qu'il avait ressentit à cette annonce.**

**Alors pourquoi se sourire? Avait-elle déjà oublier se qu'il lui avait fait subir? **

**Heureusement, l'éducation de son père était parfois d'un grand secours et il avait pu maîtriser le sourire qui avait failli naître sur ses lèvres en retours de celui de la jeune préfète. Il avait même réussi a lui renvoyer qu'un regard écœuré.**

**Il n'avait pas passé 3 longues années a l'éloigner pour, du jour au lendemain, se laisser apprivoiser. Surtout avec les derniers évènements**

**Arrivé au tabouret où reposait le choixpeau, Drago s'installa.**

**Comme à chaque répartition, McGonagall déposa le décideur sur la tête du nouvel élève.**

**Aussitôt sur sa tête, une lutte mental commença pour Drago. Il devait se concentrer. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'allé dans la maison de ses paires. La seule acceptable au yeux de sa famille. Tellement de choses pouvaient dépendre de se choix.**

** - Serpentard! Hurla le choixpeau magique.**

**Un rué d'applaudissement s'éleva de la table des serpents, heureux de retrouvé leur prince après deux ans de séparation. **

**À la décision du choixpeau, Drago ne put s'empêcher de poussé un soupir de soulagement. Son père n'aurait rien à redire, pour l'instant du moins.**

**Il se releva du petit banc sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements des ses nouveaux compagnons et lentement se dirigea vers eux, prenant place aux cotés de ses amis.**

** - Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? Lança fièrement Ron.**

** - Tu vais raison Ron. Dit tout simplement le jeune brun à la cicatrice. Mais personne n'avait dit le contraire. ****Ajouta -t il se retournant vers la table où, le nouveau vert et argent, s'était installé.**

** - Moi j'aurais aimé pouvoir le dire. Souffla Hermione, se tournant elle aussi vers la table des Serpentards.**

**S'assoyant face à la table des rouges et ors, Drago ne put éviter le regard des 3 gryffons, dont celui d'Hermione. Il essaya de sonder ses deux prunelles carmélites. Sans résultat. **

**Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. **

**Un instant, il douta même qu'elle est prit des cours avec Lucius Malfoy pour être si impassible, mais cela était inconcevable. **

**Toute fois, alors qu'il allait détournée son regard, il perçu le manque d'étincelle dans se regard habituellement mutin et flamboyant. Drago connaissais assé bien Hermione Granger pour savoir se que ceci pouvait signifier. **

**La jeune fille était triste, voir même peut-être, déçu. **

**Était-ce pour lui cette tristesse? Était-elle déçu pour le choix de cette maison? **

**Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'approfondire ces réflexions, son ami Blaise Zambini lui asséna un coup sur l'épaule et le félicita pour cette répartition.**

**Ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser la Gryffondor ainsi, il lui envoya un dernier regard de désolation avant de reporter son attention sur son ami serpent. Il ne sut jamais si la jeune fille avec sut capter se regard, ou même le déchiffrer, mais au moins, il avait tenté un geste.**

** - Qui aurait douter que tu irais autre part qu'à Serpentard mon ami?**

** - Personne, je le crains. Répondit sombrement Drago, détournant les yeux de sur celle qui avait fait de même un instant au paravent.**

** - Qu'elle est donc cette impression de mécontentement Drago? N'es-tu pas content de te retrouvé parmis nous?**

** - Oh bien sure Blaise.**

** - Mais?… Parce qu'il y a toujours un mais pas vrai?**

** - Comme toujours tu as raison, mais je ne crains de ne pas pouvoir t'en parlé tout suite mon ami.**

** - A toi de voir, mais sache que je suis quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter.**

** - Je n'en doute pas un instant, lui répondit-il lui assénant à son tour un coup a l'épaule.**

** - Hey!! Pas si fort!! S'offusqua-t-il attrapant son épaule dans sa main. J'ai une peau fragile moi.**

** - Oh sa s'est sure. Et on ne voudrait pas abîmés se jolie petit corps n'est-ce pas Drago? Ajouta Pansy Parkinson, se mêlant à leur conversation.**

** - Ah parce que tu trouve que j'ai un beau corps? Je croyais qu'à tes yeux seul Drago était un dieu?**

** - Mais Drago est un Dieu! Je n'ai jamais dit que toi tu en était un par exemple.**

** - Là, Pansy, tu me vexe!**

**Et voilà s'était repartie. Ses deux amis allaient sans donné à cœur joie. Deux mois sans se voir n'y se taquiné était peut-être un peut trop pour eux. Il devaient rattrapé le temps perdu.**

**Les voir se chamaillé amicalement ainsi chagrina quelque peu Drago.**

**Pansy Parkinson était effectivement sa fiancé mais, en aucun cas la décision était venu d'eux. **

**Dès leurs plus jeunes ages, les dispositions avaient été prise par leurs parents respectif. Une alliance de sang avait été signé, afin que le nom des Malfoy ne soit pas entaché par n'importe quel sang impure ou traite à son sang et bien sure, afin que la ligné soit assurée et le fait que M.Parkinson est verser une jolie somme au patriarche Malfoy avait de beaucoup aider à la préparation de cette futur union.**

**Pourtant, loin de se détester, Pansy et Drago n'étaient en rien amoureux.Des sentiments profonds à l'égard de chacun d'eux les unissait certes mais, ce lien n'était en rien plus qu'une simple relation fraternel.**

**Cependant, Pansy et lui étaient et restaient très proche, du moins assé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leur parents.**

**Leurs parents…… Ils gâcherait leurs vie jusqu'au bout. **

**Drago avait vite remarqué les sentiments que sa « sœur » ressentait à l'égard de leur ami. Et pour leurs plus grand malheurs, il avait fallu que se soit réciproque.**

**Aucune des deux ne s'étaient encore déclaré, sachant se à quoi ils encouraient si leurs parents venait à l'apprendre, mais leur regard en disait long. **

**Drago se sentait mal à l'aise d'être la cause de cette amour inavoué mais, comme eux, il n'avaient d'autre choix que d'obéir au ordres et d'assumé les conséquences, qu'elles quelles soit, ceci étant le fardeau que tout enfant de mangemort se devait de supporter.**

**Il cessa de se torturé l'esprit lorsque les délicieux plats remplient de victuailles apparurent sur les tables.**

**Le repas put donc enfin commencé dans la joie te la bonne humeur des retrouvailles. Chacun racontant ses mésaventures de l'été.**

** - Ma grand-mère, après sa, a changer du tout au tout.**

** - Sa du te faire plaisir Neville non? Demanda le survivant.**

** - Tu n'as pas idée! Conclut-il avec un grand sourire. Et vous, vos vacance?**

**La question pris de court le célèbre trio. Que pouvait-il bien répondre?Tous se dont ils avaient fait cette été se devait de rester secret et même s'ils savaient que le jeune Londubat n'était pas du genre à révélé à qui voulait l'entendre les secrets de ses amis, ils ne pouvaient lui révélé la vérité.**

**Ginny, qui jusque là avait discuté avec Lavande, vint à la rescousse de son frère, petit ami, et de sa meilleure amie.**

** - Oh tu sais, Harry et Hermione son venue à la maison et puis c'est tout. Des vacances plutôt tranquille en somme.**

**Lorsque l'on était la seule fille d'une famille composer exclusivement de garçon et que l'on avait une mère comme Molly Weasley, on devait être plus apte au mensonge que certain et Ginny l'avait parfaitement prouvé à cette instant.**

**Harry la gratifia d'un baiser pour les avoir sortit du pétrin**

** - Hey! Ho! Trouvez vous une chambre! S'insurgea le frère aînée de la rousse. Se qui fit éclater de rire les deux tourtereaux qui recommencèrent à se minoucher sous l'œil écœurer de Ron.**

**Ron avait bien évidemment accepter que sa petite sœur sorte avec son meilleur ami. Depuis le temps que celle-ci s'était amouraché du survivant. Et sincèrement il préférait de loin la voir avec Harry au lieux de n'importe lequel des garçons de Poudlard. Mais les voir se bécoter devant lui, lui donnait tout de même une terrible envie de frappé celui qui touchait à sa petite et unique sœur, ami ou pas. **

**Lorsque le repas fut terminer, le directeur Dumbledor invita tous les préfets à reconduire leurs condisciples de maison à leurs dortoirs.**

**Hermione et Ronald, préfète en chef et préfet, se levèrent prêt à accomplire leurs devoirs, suivi du jeune couple. **

**Arrivé au grande porte. Harry et Hermione furent stoppé par McGonagall.**

** - M.Potter, Miss.Granger.**

**Les deux interpeller se retournèrent pour faire face à leur professeur de métamorphose.**

** - Le professeur Dumbledor vous attend à son bureau, immédiatement. Elle se pencha légèrement et donna le mots de passe de la gargouille au creux de l'oreille d'Harry et sans attendre la moindre réplique, leur tourna le dos et s'en alla. **

**Harry et Hermione se dévisagèrent un instant, l'angoisse se lisant sur le visage, tout deux sachant très bien pourquoi le directeur voulait les voir.**

**Ron, qui s'était arrêter lui aussi lorsque son professeur de métamorphose avait interpeller ses amis leur intima de se dépêcher.**

** - Allez-y vite! Et après venez nous rejoindre dans la tours des gryffondors pour nous raconter.**

** - Moi je ne viendrai pas.**

**Les yeux des deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Hermione.**

** - Pourquoi? Demanda le survivant.**

** - Je suis préfète en chef cette année, j'ai mes propres appartement privé.**

** - Pourquoi n'ais-je donc pas été nommé préfet en chef moi aussi!!?? S'exclama le rouquin. Bon ben alors, Harry ont se voit tout a l'heure et Mione… Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue. Bonne nuit et a demain! Lança-t-il empoignant la main de sa jeune sœur et partant a la poursuite des Gryffondor. Ginny eut a peine le temps de dire bonne nuit à Hermione et d'envoyer un bisou souffler à son amour que déjà elle était entraîner par son frère.**

** - Bon bien allons-y! Dit Hermione.**

** - Ouais. Allons-y. Répéta Harry sans conviction.**

**Et d'un pas lent il se dirigèrent en direction du bureau de leur directeur.**

**Et Voilà un deuxième chapitre de fini**

**J'espere qu'il vous aura plus!!**

**Si oui, un commentaire est toujours apprécier!**

**Allé a plus**


	3. Chapter 3

La Tentation Du Fauve 

En bon Serpentard qu'il était, Drago ne manqua rien de la petite conversation qu'avait eu la petite bande de Gryffondor.

Il suivait ses amis et comparses de Serpentard lorqu'il entendit le professeur McGonegall interpeller Potter et Granger. Stoppant son avancée aux portes de la grande salle, il fit mine de relacer l'un de ses souliers, qui n'en avait absolument pas besoin, afin de se mettre à portée d'oreille.

Drago n'était vraiment pas du genre curieux, mais il se devait d'être attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Peut-être quelque chose pourrait s'avérer utile en temps et en heure. Et surtout, savoir ce que Potter pouvait fabriquer pourrait bien intéresser quelques personnages haut placés de son entourage. Le seigneur des ténèbres, par exemple...

Prenant son temps pour faire une boucle d'exception au lacet de sa chaussure grande marque, il pu facilement entendre ce que leur professeur de métamorphose leur disait : Que le directeur attendait les deux jeunes Gryffons à son bureau. Rien d'exceptionnel en somme et encore moins surprenant venant de Potter, mais Granger!? N'était-elle pas la parfaite petite étudiante?

Aussitôt que le professeur les eu quittés, il releva la tête pour voir la réaction de ses ennemis. Il remarqua immédiatement leurs visages. Tout deux pétrifiés, immobiles parmi les élèves qui se bousculaient pour sortir. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire pour être si épouvanté par une simple rencontre? Un instant il laissa son imagination vagabonder, le regard vissé à son éternel rival, l'imaginant dans des situations plus ridicules les unes que les autres et où, chaque fois, la mort finissait par l'emporter, qu'il était bon de rêver, St-Potter dans un tombeau... Mais, il revint bien vite à la réalité quand un petit bruit l'obligea à tourner son regard vers la belette. Celui-ci venait de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Granger, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'en plaindre, avant de filer à toute vitesse pour remplir son devoir de préfet, traînant belette au féminin derrière lui.

Ainsi, ce que Krum lui avait dit était vrai? Elle l'avait bel et bien laissé pour quelqu'un d'autre?

Encore une fois, Hermione Granger brisait son idyllique illusion.

De toute façon, il aurait bien dû s'en attendre. Une fille, enfant de moldus, une sang de bourbe, ne pouvait que trahir…

Dépité, il se dit qu'à choisir entre Krum et ce tas de cheveux couleur carotte, elle aurait mieux fait de choisir le premier, au moins celui-ci avait le prestige et n'était pas sans le sou...

Contrarié par ses propres pensées, il continua son chemin avec les serpents restant et se dirigea à son dortoir.

-------------

Devant la gargouille, Harry et Hermione s'encouragèrent d'un regard avant de donner le mot de passe.

Celui-ci donné, la statue laissa place à l'escalier menant au bureau. Transis, les deux lions frappèrent à la porte, attendant l'accord pour l'ouvrir. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à leur cher professeur de potion au visage cireux.

Celui-ci semblait contrarié de les voir, quoi de plus étonnant de la part de Severus Rogue!?

Soudain le visage terreux de leur professeur s'élargit pour former un sourire venimeux. Bien vite, Hermione et Harry comprirent que leur supplice venait de commencer.

-Laissez les entrer Severus! Entendirent-ils.

Rogue obéit et laissa le champs libre aux deux Gryffondors.

-Allons! Allons! Avancez! Asseyez-vous! Leur lança à la cantonade Dumbledore installé confortablement derrière son bureau.

Lentement ils obéirent, prenant place sur les sièges que leur professeur leur désignait.

Severus Rogue referma la porte et vint se positionner aux cotés du bureau de Dumbledore dévisageant toujours les deux Gryffons d'un regard mauvais et sourire sinistre aux lèvres.

Les deux élèves eux, fixèrent leur directeur. Celui-ci portait ses éternelles lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Son regard reflétait toujours autant de malice, à quoi, ce soir, semblait s'être ajouter de l'inquiétude.

-Alors jeunes gens, comment se sont passées vos vacances?

Un long silence pénible s'installa au souvenir des ces désolantes vacances mais, voyant que son amie n'était pas encline à parler, Harry pris la parole à sa place.

-Bien professeur.

-Aucun cauchemar Harry?

-Non professeur.

-Aucune douleur non plus?

-Non professeur.

-Bien, bien. Severus, je crois bien que vos cours d'occlumencie prodiguer à M.Potter ont porté fruit.

Harry renvoya un sourire de gratitude au compliment que son directeur venait de lui faire.

-Comme vous dite Monsieur, mais je crois que quelques cours supplémentaires ne seraient pas superflus.

À cette idée, Harry déglutit difficilement et ravala son sourire. Les cours d'occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue n'étaient vraiment pas une partie de plaisir et son professeur de potion ne manquait jamais une occasion de le rabaisser lui ou son père.

-Oh mais cela va de soit, M.Potter continuera ses cours. Dit Dumbledore tout en souriant à Harry, lui intimant que ceci était sans réplique. Et vous Miss Granger?

-Pardon? Demanda l'interpellée qui jusque là était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Comment se sont déroulées vos vacances? Re-questionna le professeur Dumbledore pas outré une miette que sa meilleure élève n'ait pas suivi leur conversation.

- Bien. Bien professeur. Je crois que le sortilège que vous avez lancé est efficace.

- Je n'en doute pas! Sourit-il! Mais? Parce qu'il y a bien un mais n'est-ce pas Miss.Granger?

- À vrai dire, oui professeur. Je sens que plus le temps passe, moins il fait effet et la douleur ressentie lorsqu'il les appelle ou lorsqu'il est en colère devient de plus en plus insupportable.

-À qui le dites vous !? Marmonna Rogue qui, pour une fois, était tout à fait d'accord avec la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard.

-Je crains, M., qu'une fois cela se produise lorsque je serai en cours ou à la grande salle parmi les élèves.

-Je comprends tout à fait miss Granger.

-De plus j'ai de plus en plus souvent l'impression qu'on essaie de sonder mon esprit. Ajouta-t-elle sous le regard compatissant du survivant qui lui aussi, avait déjà passé par-là et qui connaissait l'impression étrange que cela vous donnait. Oh, bien sûr sans succès, rien n'a pu être dévoilé. S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter avant qu'on ne la questionne davantage. Depuis l'incident... j'évite de trop en savoir. Finit-elle.

-Cela doit vous être insupportable! Se moqua Rogue.

-Je sais, Miss Granger, que vous êtes quelqu'un de très responsable et que les risque encourus son minimes avec vous. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, LA montrer au professeur Rogue je vous prie?

Incertaine, Hermione s'exécuta avec soin. Relevant la manche de son chemisier, elle dévoila un bandage blanc lui entourant le poignet.

-Je préfère la couvrir au cas où. Expliqua-t-elle au regard interrogateur de son professeur de potion.

-Excellente initiative je vous l'accorde.

Hermione poursuivi et enleva son pansement.

Aussitôt, elle détourna son regard, dégoûté. Là où, normalement, aurait du se trouvé une chair pâle, se trouvait LA marque ... SA marque.

À cette vision, Harry ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût. À aucun moment de sa vie le survivant n'avait frémit au son du nom du seigneur noir, ni à la vue d'une de ses affreuses marques mais cette fois-ci, son estomac se souleva, c'était le bras de SON amie.

Répugné par cette marque infâme souillant le bras de celle qu'il considérait comme une soeur, il fit dévier son regard sur le visage de celle-ci. Les yeux clos, une larme roula sur sa joue. Conscient que la souffrance de sa meilleur amie n'était due que par sa faute, le survivant ne put que déposer sa main sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant, s'en voulant de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus.

Le professeur Rogue, comme son élève, ne put réfréner un frisson de dégoût. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Miss Granger, il était tout de même désolé que la marque des ténèbres vienne souiller ainsi sa chair. Nul ne méritait cela.

Il s'empara du poignet de la jeune fille d'une douceur peu coutumière. De ses doigts, il traça les contours de ce tatouage disgracieux.

Hermione sentit son professeur frémir à se contact. Cela la rassura quelque peu que son professeur, ancien mangemort repenti, soit répugné à la vue de cette marque maudite autant qu'elle.

-De si grands efforts déployés pour une telle perte. Dit-il sombrement.

Hermione, que ces paroles avaient glacée, s'empressa de retirer son bras des mains de cet homme. Ne comprenant ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là, elle le dévisagea, attendant ses explications.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres a dû faire preuve de grande ingéniosité pour vous attraper dans ses filets Miss Granger.

-Oui et alors? S'énerva Harry, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son professeur et sentant la haine l'envahir. Haine contre Voldemort qui s'en prenait aux êtres les plus cher à ses yeux. Haine contre lui-même de ne pas savoir les protéger.

-Et alors?M.Potter répéta-t-il, trouvant cette question ridicule. Il se trouve que, connaissant Miss.Granger et son devoir d'être la meilleur en tout, elle fera sûrement, lamentablement, échouer tous ses efforts.

-Severus? Vous acceptez donc d'enseigner l'occlumencie à Miss.Granger? Questionna Dumbledore croyant bon d'intervenir, sentant la confrontation entre Harry et son professeur de potion venir.

-Bien sûr Monsieur. Et je ne doute pas qu'elle surpassera rapidement M.Potter. Il fixa durement ses deux élèves et ajouta : Je vous préviendrai lorsque j'aurai fixai une date.

-Bien, bien…Alors tout est réglé. Sourit le directeur. Alors bonne soirée jeunes gens, Finit-il les invitant par-là même à prendre congé.

-Merci professeur! Vous aussi! Dirent-il tout deux avant de sortir du bureau à toute hâte, n'attendant pas la question soufflée par leur professeur à leur directeur.

-Vous croyez que cela suffira Monsieur?

-Je l'espère Severus. Je l'espère...

------------

Dans les escaliers, les deux Gryffons restaient silencieux.

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Cette année encore, en plus de devoir supporter Rogue pendant ses cours de potion il devrait le supporter aussi pendant ses cours d'occlumencie. C'était sûr maintenant, dans une autre vie, il avait dû faire quelque chose de terrible pour être puni ainsi. Mais cette fois, plus terrible encore, Hermione aussi serait prise avec le directeur de Serpentard. Son sentiment de culpabilité s'intensifia à cette pensé. Par sa faute, son amie allait souffrir... encore... Comme si tout cela ne l'avait pas déjà assez affectée…

Harry posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille à ses cotés et remarqua que celle-ci fixait toujours son poignet découvert. Il devina facilement les idées noires qui devaient déferler dans son esprit.

Elle, la meilleur amie du survivant, elle portait la marque de son pire ennemi. Souillant sa peau, sa chair, son esprit. Une larmes roula sur sa joue, entraînant avec elle une autre et puis une autre et ainsi de suite.

Harry eut le cœur déchiré à cette vision. S'arrêtant au milieu du couloir dans lequel ils avançaient, il attrapa le bras de son amie et fit doucement descendre sa manche sur son poignet, couvrant ainsi l'affreux tatouage.

Hermione à se geste leva les yeux vers lui et laissa couler ses larmes.

-Harry! Harry! Je suis tellement désolée sanglota-t-elle.

Harry ne supporta pas cette vision. Son amie, celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, si forte habituellement, versait ces larmes, impuissante, lui demandant pardon pour une chose dont elle n'était absolument pas coupable. Seul lui était à blâmer.

-Hermione. Souffla-t-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras auxquels elle s'accrocha désespérément. C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Sans moi tu…

-Non Harry! Le coupa-t-elle. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Tu n'es en rien coupable de ce malheur, Continua-t-elle les larmes ruisselant toujours sur ses joues.

-Pas plus que toi Hermione.

-Je sais, mais je n'en suis pas fière.

-Mais personne ne le serait Mione.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas coupable moi non plus mais j'ai besoin de demander pardon. J'en ai besoin…

-Alors demande-le autant que tu veux et chaque fois je te l'accorderai. Lui dit-il essuyant les dernières larmes venant souiller son visage. Allez viens, je vais te reconduire à ta chambre.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il lui attrapa la main et ouvrit la marche.

Dans l'ombre d'une statue, le jeune Malfoy bouillait de rage. Après s'être rendu à son dortoir, il avait décidé d'aller voir ce qui passait au bureau du directeur. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il apprendrait certaines choses qui pourraient lui être utile.

Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Potter et Granger sortir de derrière la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rester stupéfait.

Jamais au par avant il n'avait vu la jeune préfète verser une larme et ce qu'il venait de voir et entendre l'avait bouleversé.

La réunion avec le directeur avait-elle été si rude pour que la jeune lionne se laisse aller ainsi?

Caché dans la pénombre, il écouta leur conversation, mais rien ne lui donnait la raison de l'état de la jeune fille. D'accord, elle demandait pardon à Potter et lui faisait de même, mais toujours rien ne s'expliquait. Étrangement, il ressentit une pointe de jalousie lorsque Potter prit Hermione dans ses bras, jamais lui ne pourrait le faire.

Voyant que Potter ramenait Granger à sa chambre, Drago sortit de sa cachette et les regarda s'en aller.

Tournant les talons à son tour, il se promit de suivre cette histoire de près. Découvrir ce qui avait bien pu faire pleurer la préfète était devenu une priorité dans son esprit.

--------------

Au prochain chapitre en espérant que celui-ci vous est plus!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

La Tentation Du Fauve

L'été vivace ne céda sa place à l'automne qu'à la fin du mois de septembre. Jusque là, les journées étaient douces et chaudes. Élèves comme professeurs profitaient de ce répit thermique avant que le froid n'empreigne le parc de Poudlard et ses alentours pour les mois à venir mais, graduellement, les feuilles d'arbres se mirent à changer de couleur, passant du vert au jaune, puis à l'orangé, pour se terminer au rouge. 

Leur jolie teinte perdue, paisiblement, elles chutèrent de leurs branches pour venir recouvrir le sol d'un joli tapis carminé.

Drago observait ce changement comme une délivrance. Chaque soir, lorsque le soleil se couchait, une nouvelle inquiétude mourrait pour renaître le lendemain, mais peu importe, comme toutes ces feuilles mortes, ses craintes s'envoleraient avec le vent pour venir agoniser à ses pieds. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Tandis que l'ardente saison quittait le château, Drago lui, poursuivait sa vie, imperturbable. Cherchant, réfléchissant, étudiant, analysant mais, rien à faire, ses énigmes et soucis restaient sans issues.

Assis sur le rivage du lac, le serpent observait les vagues incessantes du lac noir, jalousant leur constance. Malgré tous les changements qui s'effectuaient, elles continuaient leurs vas et viens sans se départir de leur quiétude. Lui, chaque changement lui entraînait des conflits en plus.

Ces deux billes décolorées fixaient un point invisible au-dessus de l'étendue miroitante. La légère brise soufflait ses cheveux, dissimulant ses yeux aux quelques passants aventureux, bien qu'aucun n'aurait été en mesure de décrypter ce qu'ils y renfermaient.

Drago ne cessait de ressasser ses souvenirs, cherchant ce qui aurait bien pu le trahir, le conduire jusqu'ici.

Comment, un jour, avait-il bien pu souhaité ressembler à cette être infame au point tel d'en copier ces agissements? Son nom avait déjà été tant sali par le sang des victimes de son père que juste son entente lui révulsait l'estomac. Un jour ses victimes lui accorderaient-elles leurs pardons? Il en doutait. Il se degoutait lui-même. Heureusement il avait fini par comprendre.

Trois ans maintenant. Trois longues années...

Il avait enfin fini par comprendre... Il en avait mit du temps avant de réaliser mais, il l'avait fait, c'était l'important.

"Tout ceci n'est pas un jeu. "

Des gens mourraient, d'autre souffraient et nombre encore allaient mourrir ET souffrir.

De sa main?

Il s'y refusait. Il avait déjà proclamé tant d'infami avant d'enfin comprendre ce qu'elles signifiaient vraiment, il n'en suporterait pas plus...

Maintenant, il comprennait. Maintenant, il savait. Maintenat, il agirait!

Malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait...

Après avoir réaliser se qu'était vraiment les enjeu de cette guerre, il avait essayé de se rebiffer mais, après maintes heures de torture, mentale autant que physique, il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : cela ne servirait qu'à empirer l'état des choses.

Lui qui avait toujours aspiré à être seul maître de sa vie, de ses envies, de son destin, se retrouvait maintenant sous le joug du plus féroce tyran qu'il est été donné d'exister.

Il venait à peine de sortir des griffes de son père que déjà il était enrôlé de force auprès du seigneur noir. Mais qu'importe, oui, il suivrait ses ordres, mais toujours à la manière dont IL l'avait décidé.

Une forte rafale souleva sa cape de sorcier, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Jetant une œillade aux alentours, il remarqua bien vite que la plupart des élèves avaient quitté la cours. Reportant son regard sur la boule de feu, il s'aperçu que celle-ci avait bien perdu de son altitude. Plongée au creux des montagnes, sa luminosité s'était de beaucoup amoindrie.

Las, l'adolescent qui n'en était plus vraiment un, la vie l'ayant fait vieillir prématurément, se releva.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur l'astre du jour, il s'étira longuement avant de lui souhaiter le bonsoir et de retourner au château où encore une fois, il jouerait son rôle à la perfection.

* * *

------------

Lorsque son ennemi passa près d'elle, Hermione s'enfonça un peu plus dans son repaire, là où elle l'avait longuement observé ou plutôt, espionné.

À ses yeux, Drago Malfoy avait changé. En bien ou en mal elle n'aurait su le dire, mais il avait changé.

Évoluer peut-être?

Quoi qui l'en soit, sa démarche était toujours celle d'un chasseur en quête de sa proie. Hermione émit un petit rire à l'idée que, effectivement, Serpentard était la maison rêvée pour un prédateur tel que lui mais, elle se reprit bien vite en repensant au regard qu'il lui avait lancé à la répartition.

Depuis ce jour, plus rien. Bien qu'à plusieurs reprises elle tenta de lui parler, celui-ci semblait toujours enclin à l'éviter ou à totalement l'ignorer. Il passait à côté d'elle sans lui lancer un seul coup d'œil. Même les répliques cinglantes qui faisaient le caractère de Malfoy, ne s'attaquaient plus à elle. Peut-être en avait-il eu assez de ce souffre douleur et avait préféré en dénicher une autre… (Pourtant, aucun élèves ne s'était plein d'être matyre...) mais, lorsque Hermione se mit à son tour à l'injurier pour essayer de provoquer une quelconque réaction chez le vert et argent, aucune de ses agressions n'atteignit le but recherché. Aucune riposte du coté du Serpentard, à croire qu'à ses yeux, Hermione Granger n'existait plus.

Pourtant elle existait. Elle avait même plus qu'existée à ses yeux dans le passé.

Non, Drago et elle n'avaient jamais été amis, ni plus. Et malgré le sarcasme dont tous deux faisaient preuve l'un envers l'autre et son arrogance envers elle, un certain « respect » s'était instauré entre eux.

Lui étant le meilleur ami d'un de ses anciens petits copains, il avait été très franc avec elle, tout comme elle l'avait été envers lui.

* * *

_« On ne s'aime pas, et ça tout le monde, y compris nous même, le sait » Lui avait-il dit de sa voix la plus glaciale. « Mais pour Victor, mon ami et ton chéri » ajouta-il « Je te propose une trêve. » _

_Hermione était restée stupéfaite qu'une telle proposition sorte de la bouche de ce fourbe mais, elle l'avait tout de même laissé continuer. _

_« Je ne te dis pas que je serai gentil ou même poli avec toi mais, je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire désobligeant à ton égard et toi tu en fera autant. Marché conclu? » Avait-il demandé, lui tendant la main afin de sceller ce pacte._

_Hermione lui avait d'abord lancé un regard suspect. Cependant, le jeune homme semblait tout à fait sincère dans ses propos, aussi accepta-t-elle cette poignée de main. _

_Le pacte scellé elle voulut retirer sa main mais le blond l'en empêcha, la tenant prisonnière des siennes. La dévisageant d'un regard méprisant il ajouta : _

_« Mais, si toi et lui veniez un jour à vous séparer, rien ne m'empêchera de te traiter comme bon me semble. » Et sans attendre la moindre réplique de la jeune fille il l'avait plantée là.

* * *

_

Hermione se souvint que, à cet instant précis, pour la première fois, elle s'était dit que Drago Malfoy, comme le blizzard, était froid et hostile autant qu'il était imprévisible et déroutant.

De se coté là, rien en lui n'avait changé, mais pourtant, Hermione avait cru, lorsqu'elle le côtoyait, qu'il s'était mit à l'apprécier, à sa manière du moins.

Bien sûr, lors de sa rupture avec Victor, il était redevenu le même Drago qu'à l'époque, froid et distant, mais Hermione s'était dit que cela était peut-être passager.

Tout lui indiquait le contraire à présent. Comme il l'avait si souvent répété : Un Malfoy n'a qu'une seule parole. Il avait donc respecté leur pacte passé à la lettre.

Était-ce ainsi qu'il voulait la traiter comme bon lui semblait? En l'ignorant?

Hermione en avait été tout de même un peu déçue. Comme le disait si souvent Ron et Harry, elle avait tendance à voir le bien partout même où, parfois, il n'y en avait pas et comme la petite optimiste qu'elle était, elle avait espéré que les doctrines en lesquelles il croyait étaient révolues et qu'une amitié sincère aurait pu s'installer entre eux.

Oui Hermione Granger était une grande rêveuse. Après tout, tout le monde voulait être accepté et apprécié. Pourquoi ferait-elle exception?

Toujours dans sa cache, Hermione s'adossa à l'immense arbre qu'il l'avait protégée de la vue de Malfoy.

Oui être acceptée, c'est ce que toute personne normale et censée souhaiterait, mais maintenant, pouvait-elle toujours espérer l'être? Cette marque infâme défigurant sa chair lui permettait-elle? En avait-elle encore le droit? Ne serait-ce pas de les mettre en danger?

-Hermione?

Hermione reconnut immédiatement cette voix manquant d'assurance. Son ami, bien qu'il avait tout pour être en confiance, avait toujours parut peu sûr de lui. Malgré tout, Hermione savait que s'il devait arriver quelque chose le rouquin répondrait présent à l'appel. Un moment, elle se demanda même si pour lui, ce n'était pas qu'une façade servant à dissimuler sa véritable personnalité aux yeux du monde. Se montrer plus bête que l'on est pour avoir l'avantage lorsque le temps est venu.

Oui, Ronald Weasley était un brillant stratège. Il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé à maintes reprises, mais cette partie d'échec jouée à la fin de leur première année resterait marquée à jamais dans la tête de la préfète en chef. En plus de s'être avéré un stratégiste hors pair, il avait démontré un courage sans faille en se sacrifiant pour que Harry puisse poursuivre sa route.

Hermione silencieuse finit par répondre à son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Oui Ron? Demanda-t-elle sans lui adresser un seul regard.

-Ça va?

-Oui, je te remercie. Dit-elle, les yeux toujours tournés vers le sol.

-Hermione. Dit-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction mais, s'arrêta bien vite lorsque la jeune brunette daigna enfin tourner ses prunelles en sa direction. Je sais que toi et Harry nous cachez quelque chose à moi et Ginny. Poursuivit-il.

-Oh Ron... Commença-t-elle désolée.

-Non Hermione! Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il peut s'agir et si vous ne voulez pas en parler il doit y avoir des raisons. Je ne suis pas ici pour te demander des explications.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là? Questionna-t-elle de but en blanc, ce qui sembla prendre un instant le rouquin au dépourvu.

-Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qui te ronge mais, ce que je sais c'est que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu essaies de nous le cacher mais je le vois tout de même, je le sens. Si je suis ici c'est uniquement parce que je suis ton ami. Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler je comprends, il y a des choses que l'on préfère taire et parfois, cela vaut mieux, mais je voulais que tu saches, que quoi qu'il arrive, si tu as besoin d'aide, de soutien ou peu importe, je serai là.

Hermione resta béate de stupeur. Jamais Ron n'avais fait preuve d'autant de maturité, à croire qu'il cachait vraiment sa véritable personnalité.

Lentement, la lionne s'approcha de son ami. Le saisissant pas les épaules elle posa son regard ébranlé dans celui grave de son ami.

-Merci Ron. Tu as raison, moi et Harry avons bien un secret. Confirma-t-elle à son frère de cœur. Mais, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer autre chose. Je ne suis pas prête à en parler pour le moment. Mais tu sais, ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup et je te remercie sincèrement d'être un ami aussi compréhensif sur qui on peut vraiment compter.

Hermione le fixa encore quelques secondes avant que tous deux n'abaissent leur regard, gênés de cette soudaine proximité et d'autant de sensiblerie. C'est qu'ils n'en avaient pas tout à fait l'habitude.

-Ouais bien tu sais, c'est du tout moi ça! Ron Weasley: L'ami Génial! Lança-t-il joyeusement afin de détendre l'atmosphère lourde.

Hermione qui comprit évidement ce que son ami tentait de faire en rajouta une couche :

-Plus que génial voyons! Ron Weasley :L'ami fantasmagorique!!

-Ha ha!! Moque-toi si tu le veux, mais moi je le prends comme un compliment!

-Oh mais tu peux puisque c'en est un!

-Et bien merci alors! Oh j'allais oublier. Rogue te cherche partout!

-Quoi!? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Rogue te cherche. répéta-t-il. Il m'a envoyé te prévenir!

-Petit menteur!!

-Comment ça petit menteur? Demanda-t-il incrédule. Tu crois que je plaisanterais à propos de Rogue?

-Non! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te traite de menteur.

-Bien pourquoi alors? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus perdu.

-Attend je te cite : « Si je suis ici c'est uniquement parce que je suis ton ami » C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, non?

-Bien oui c'est ce que je t'ai dit mais, Hermione… fit-il les yeux suppliants. Tu ne vas pas te fâcher pour si peu? Je suis venu ET pour te voir ET pour t'avertir pour Rogue. Plaida-t-il.

-Mouaif! Ça passe pour cette fois. Dit-elle. Alors que me veut-il?

-J'en sais rien à vrai dire. Il m'a seulement demandé de t'avertir toi et Harry qu'il voulait vous voir le plus tôt possible.

- Et Harry? Est-il déjà au courant?

-Il est déjà parti à sa rencontre, c'est lui qui m'a dit où te trouver.

-Bon bien alors je ferais mieux d'y aller immédiatement si je ne veux pas nous faire perdre des points.

-T'as raison, mais crois-moi, quand bien même que tu y arriverais 10 heures en avance Rogue trouverait sûrement quelque chose pour nous faire perdre des points.

-Et oui! Le professeur Rogue est ainsi. Allez! Allons-y!

Riant de leur professeur de potion, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent au château.

* * *

------------

La noirceur dominante de la salle commune des Serpentards n'égalait en rien celle du regard du seul Serpentard présent à cet instant.

Compressant le petit bout de papier qu'il tenait à la main à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges, Drago fixait le manteau de la cheminée comme s'il espérait que ces étranges symboles gravés à sa surface lui fourniraient les solutions à ses problèmes.

Il avait cru que, étant sans nouvelles depuis plus d'un mois, il pourrait être en paix encore un moment. Mais, il avait fallu qu'il vienne tout gâcher. Encore une fois.

Rageur, il se leva du fauteuil ouvragé et s'avança face au feu qui crépitait.

Dépliant lentement la lettre qu'il venait de froisser, il relu son contenu, puis poussant un soupir, la laissa tomber en direction des flamme. Celle-ci s'embrasa tranquillement.

Drago reprit place sur le fauteuil et attendit que ses amis arrivent.

Il se devait de les avertir.

* * *

------------

-Alors Miss Granger? À ce que je vois la ponctualité est loin d'être votre plus grande qualité.

Ces paroles aigres coupèrent immédiatement Hermione dans son élan. Celle-ci qui voulait s'excuser auprès de son professeur, referma aussitôt la bouche et se rapprocha d'Harry qui lui lança un regard contrit. Hermione lui répondit par un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant, preuve qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire des commentaires de Rogue.

-J'espère, Miss Granger, que vous ferez preuve d'un peu plus d'assiduité lorsque nous commencerons vos cours? Questionna-t-il, toujours autant de mépris dans la voix.

-Bien sûr Professeur! Assura-t-elle.

-Bien!

Leur professeur de potion leur tourna le dos et s'approcha de son bureau.

Harry profita de se moment de répit pour chuchoter à son amie :

-Mais où étais-tu?

-Près du lac!

-Tu aurais dû nous prévenir.

-Comment ça j'aurais dû vous prévenir? Souffla-t-elle, outragée.

-Désoler Mione, mais comprend-moi, ça fait près d'une demi-heure que je me coltine Rogue et ses remarques acerbes, seul à seul.

-Ainsi ma compagnie vous déplait Potter? Lança Rogue, surprenant par la même occasion ses deux élèves qui ne se doutaient pas qu'il entendait leur conversation. Vous m'en voyez ravi! Un point que nous avons en commun alors!

-Désolé Professeur! S'empêcha de répondre Hermione afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de leur professeur.

-Miss Granger, Il serait bien que vous appreniez à tenir votre langue! Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais mais à M.Potter. Dit-il dévisageant le dit M.Potter. Après tout. Ajouta-t-il, un rictus mauvais venant enlaidir son visage cireux, il a affronté le seigneur des ténèbres si souvent qu'il doit être en mesure de se défendre seul. Non?

Harry bouillonnait de rage. Comme il pouvait le haïr parfois. L'envie irrésistible de prendre sa baguette et de lui envoyer un rictus sempra afin de le faire taire était tentant, mais, contenant sa rage, Harry ne lui lança qu'un regard furibond.

Hermione était tout aussi furieuse et, voyant bien que son ami n'allait pas tenir longtemps aussi calme, déjà que le pauvre avait déjà supporté leur professeur pendant plus d'une demi-heure, Hermione trouva bon de prendre la parole afin de détourner la conversation.

-Pardonnez-moi Professeur, mais je me demandais dans quel but vous nous aviez convoqués. Questionna-t-elle.

- Encore une fois Miss. Granger, vous prenez la parole sans y avoir été invitée. Est-ce une manie chez vous?

-Pardon Professeur.

-Cessez donc d'être aussi impertinente et vous n'aurez plus besoin de vous excuser autant. Et pour répondre à votre question, je tenais à vous informer que votre premier cours d'oclumencie sera vendredi de la semaine prochaine à 18hr. Aucun retard ne sera toléré. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre??

-Oui professeur! Acquiescèrent ses deux élèves.

-Bien. Alors maintenant partez! Ordonna-t-il.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur du sombre bureau et coururent jusqu'au hall. Essoufflés d'une telle course, ils se reposèrent quelques minutes avant de reprendre la route de la tour des Gryffondors d'un pas normal.

-Tu imagines! Lança Harry. Ce n'était même pas un cours et il passait son temps à nous rabrouer.

-C'est fou comme j'ai hâte à vendredi tout d'un coup. Répondit-elle sarcastique.

-T'es malade!

-Oui je sais! Mais on connait Rogue depuis longtemps Harry, et depuis tu devrais y être habitué.

-Oh mais je le suis! Lorsqu'il n'est pas à mes côtés.

-Sérieusement Harry, l'an passé tu suivais déjà des cours avec lui.

-Oui je sais, mais dès que je le vois c'est plus fort que moi, une envie de lui mettre mon poing sur son horrible nez blafard et crochu s'empare de moi. C'est automatique.

-T'en fais pas, je suis sûre que c'est la même chose pour lui à ton égard!

-Hey! Je n'ai pas un nez blafard et crochu moi! Protesta Harry, ce qui entraîna Hermione dans un fou rire.

Fou rire auquel Harry se joignit bien vite. C'est donc hilares tous les deux qu'ils rejoignirent leur salle commune.

* * *

---------------

Bien alors? Personne n'aprecie ma fic ???

Personne ne me laisse de commentaires TT

Devrais-je cesser la publication? À vous de voir!

A pluche!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjours ou bonsoir a tous et chacun chacune!!**

**Voici donc la suite tant attendu ( bon je sais j'exagère mais j'adore me tiré des fleur XD) Donc je disais: voici la suite, mais jsute avant je voudrais remercier: **

**Poupoux, Lulu, Lady Hope, Sasou5 ( deux fois plutôt qu'une) et Liloune.**

**Un gros merci a vous pour m'avoir permis de constaté que ma fic était apprécié, en esperant ne pas vous decevoir avec la suite**

**Sur ce: Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**

La Tentation Du Fauve 

Toujours aussi lugubre, l'antre des Serpentards accueillait ses disciples. Tous bien rassasiés après le somptueux repas ingurgité, préparé avec le plus grand soin par les elfes de maison, chacun alla à ses occupations que se soit devoirs et travaux ou bien seulement activité récréative. Plusieurs se dirigèrent immédiatement à leur dortoir, seul un petit groupe s'arrêta devant un blond avachi sur l'un des sofas ouvragés.

Le plus grand du groupe perplexe d'un tel comportement lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Après tout, cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser camper ainsi.

Après un court silence, le nouveau serpent, sans leur accorder le moindre regard, se leva et alla s'appuyer au manteau de la cheminée, rivant son regard glacé aux flammes qu'il sentait lui réchauffer le bas du corps.

Le petit groupe toujours derrière lui, l'observa silencieusement, attendant que leur seigneur et maître daigne leur fournir ses explications.

Irritée par se long silence, la jeune brunette s'avança courageusement vers son promis et mit fin au silence en lui glissant à l'oreille la question qui lui brûlait la gorge:

-Que se passe-t-il Drago?

Mais toujours rien. Le jeune Malfoy s'obstinait à rester dans son mutisme. La préfète en chef, déçue de ce manque de réponse, se recula vers ses amis, secouant la tête en signe de négativité quand enfin, une seule phrase quitta les lèvres du jeune Serpentard. Phrase qui résonna comme un avertissement aux oreilles des verts et argents.

-Ce week-end!

Sa voix était étrangement rauque. Malgré le fait qu'il tentait, tant bien que mal, d'ignorer la rage qui le consumait, celle-ci transparaissait tout de même au travers de ces simples mots. Aussi se retourna-t-il, fixant ses amis tour à tour pour voir s'ils avaient bien compris leur signification.

Sans aucun doute.

Chacun la même expression au visage, mélange de frayeur et d'inquiétude.

Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, ils avaient tous compris.

Ne pouvant supporter plus, il passa à leurs cotés sans leur accorder la moindre parole de réconfort et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Au moment de refermer sa porte, il laissa derrière lui une dernière phrase:

- Vous êtes prévenus.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ce samedi. _

_Première sortie à Pré-au-lard._

_Les élèves sans autorisation parentale ou tutorale sont priés de rester à leur salle commune respective. Les autres seront attendus à 10:00hr aux grandes portes ou Monsieur Rusard les attendra._

_Les préfets et préfètes en chef sont priés de venir à la rencontre qui aura lieu ce mercredi 19:30hr à mon bureau._

_Signé: Professeur Minerva McGonagal_

Une dizaine de pamphlets portant ce texte étaient affichés ci et là à l'attention des élèves de Poudlard (en autant qu'ils soient en troisième année) et bien qu'à l'habitude Hermione se plaignait de ces sorties qui l'empêchaient de s'avancer dans son travail scolaire, celle-ci, contre tout attente, l'enchantait.

Depuis l'incident qui avait eu lieu durant les dernières vacances, Hermione avait dû se priver de trop côtoyer la civilisation sorcière. Bien sûr, cela pour le bien même de cette civilisation, mais tout de même, ce monde, aussi magique soit-il, était depuis plus de six ans son monde, sa vie et ne plus le fréquenter et découvrir les merveilles qu'il renfermait l'avait de beaucoup attristée. Elle voyait donc cette sortie comme une manière de rattraper le temps perdu. Et avec un peu de chance, cela lui remontrait le moral.

Non pas qu'elle était malheureuse, mais ce fardeau quelle portait au bras gauche était tout de même lourd à assumer. Devant ses amis, surtout Harry, elle gardait son perpétuel sourire, mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, ses craintes refaisaient surface.

Cette marque des ténèbres si pareille aux autre était toutefois si différente. Qui aurait pu dire quand Voldemort tenterait de la posséder afin d'avoir accès à ses souvenirs et pensées? Et si jamais par sa faute, quelque chose était dévoilé? Que quelque chose arrivait? Elle préférait encore perdre la vie plutôt que de trahir ses amis.

Heureusement en compagnie d'Harry, elle suivrait des cours sur l'occlumencie dispensé par leur très cher professeur de potion mais, ceux-ci, n'allaient commencer que ce vendredi… Et s'il tentait de la posséder au courant de la semaine? Chauqe jour pouvait être fatale...

Autre crainte qu'elle avait, bien minime comparée à une éventuelle possession par Lord Voldemort mais qui, tout de même, avait son importance. Jamais auparavent Hermione n'avait vraiment fait attention aux opinions que les autres pouvaient avoir d'elle, cependant, que diraient-ils s'ils venaient à apercevoir la monstruosité qui défigurait son poignet? Seule quelques professeurs et menbres haut placés de l'ordre du phoenix le savaient, même Ron et Ginny, pourtant ses meilleur amis, l'ignoraient. Alors que penseraient-ils d'elle?

Serait-elle une traîtresse à leurs yeux?

Traitresse... traitre...

Le mot traître se répercutait et résonnait à l'infini dans son cerveau. Elle, elle n'en était pas une, à ses propre yeux du moin. Et lui? En était-il un? Était-il un traître?

C'était immanquable. Plus de trois ans écoulés et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à lui. Allait-il la hanter ainsi encore longtemps? Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme cela, il devait s'ajouter à la longue liste! Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il n'avait rien fait de particulier pour que cela se produise et pire encore, il ne devait même pas s'en douter. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que dans l'esprit de sa chère sang-de-bourbe, un serpent harcelait ses moindres pensés. S'il seulement il savait, il en profiterait pour se moquer... Étrangement, les moqueries du Serpentard manquaient à la Gryffondor. Depuis un temps il s'empblait pour Drago Malfoy qu'Hermione Granger n'avait plus d'existance, ce qui minait le moral de la jeune fille. Elle voulait qu'il la voit! Elle voulait exister à ses yeux! Elle voulait que tout redeviennent comme avant mais lui, semblait avoir effacé ce passé qu'ils avaient en commun, à tout jamais. Était-ce réellement le cas?

Un jour, peut-être, elle aurait la réponse à ses questions mais, ce jour ne semblait pas encore venu. Alors pour essayer de se changer à nouveau les idées, la préfète en chef repensait à cette fameuse sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Après la rencontre avec le professeur McGonagal du mercredi, Hermione était si surexcitée qu'elle se laissa même aller à parler chiffon et beauté avec Lavande et Parvartil. Ron, exaspéré par leur comportement, avait fini par les imiter en se décidant à se mêler à leur conversation, expliquant aux jeunes filles ce dont il lui manquait en frais de sous-vêtements pour compléter sa tenu de gardien de but, allant même jusqu'à expliquer, assez explicitement d'ailleurs, quelle marque était la meilleur et pourquoi... Ce qui avait eu le don de bien faire rire les jeunes filles. Un Ron parlant mode était quelque chose à voir et entendre au moin une fois dans sa vie, ne serait-ce que pour rire un bon coup.

Harry non plus n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant les explications de Ron, mais lui avait tout autre problème qu'une future acquisition de sous-vêtements pour sa tenue de Quidditch.

Il avait bien remarqué les agissements de son amie ces dernier temps et bien que celle-ci faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître sur son état d'esprit, Harry n'était pas dupe. Sa joie semblait bien fausse pour quelqu'un qui la connaissait bien mais, il fesait comme si de rien n'était. Connaissant sa meilleure amie, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas se laisser allera sa peine, elle fesait donc tout pour la dissimuler. Ne voulant la forcé ou la brusquer, Harry avait pris la décision d'attendre qu'elle vienne tout simplment se confier d'elle même. Après tout, Hermione savait très bien que, quoi qu'il arriverait, il serait toujours là pour elle.

En revanche, Harry n'était pas non plus rassuré de laisser son amie seule sur le chemin de Pré-au-lard. Oh! Elle n'allait pas être seule "seule", Ron et Ginny et plusieurs membres de l'AD allaient être à ses cotés, mais aucun ne connaissait sahum... "condition" ...

Et si les mangemorts tentaient une attaque?

Au moins, se dit-il, il serait à ses cotés, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité à Pré-au-lard et ainsi, si une attaque avait lieu, il pourrait prendre quelques mangemorts par surprise.

-Alors M.Potter? J'attends!

Harry sortit de ses pensées si rapidement qu'il failli en faire tomber Neville assis à ses cotés. Les Serpentards, toujours avide d'une quelconque situation leur permettant de se moquer des Gryffondors, ne se privèrent absolument pas de cette scène pour se moquer du survivant mais, celui-ci n'en avait cure, occupé à se sentir mal sous le regard sévère de son professeur de métamorphose.

-Pardon professeur! S'empressa-t-il de dire.

- Vous n'auriez pas besoin de demander pardon si vous écoutiez M.Potter!

- Désolé Professeur.

Ne lui laissant qu'un regard réprobateur avant de reprendre son cours, le professeur McGonagal continua ses explications.

Gêné de s'être ainsi fait prendre à rêvasser, il détourna le regard de son professeur de métamorphose. Scrutant la salle du regard, il rremarqua que chaque élèves prenaient des notes.

Zut, il avait dû rêvasser longtemps contenu de la quantité de texte qu'il voyait d'écrit sur les feuilles des ses voisins. Tant pis, trop tard. Il emprunterait celles d'Hermione pour les recopier plus tard.

Alors qu'il allait reporter son attention sur le cours, Harry aperçu qu'un autre élève semblait ne pas prendre de notes.

Malfoy observait Hermione. Et observer était un faible mot pour décrire la façon dont son regard d'acier la dévisageait. Il semblait attendre que cette dernière le regarde à son tour mais, la jeune fille à la chevelure bouclée s'avérait extrêmement concentrée sur ce que leur disait leur professeur, comme toujours.

Curieux pourtant, Malfoy semblait depuis un temps ne plus s'intéresser à la jeune fille qui à maintes occasions ne s'était privée de l'insulter lui ou sa famille (chose qu'Harry avait plutôt trouvé étrange de la part d'Hermione, surtout que celle-ci n'avait trouvé qu'à répondre par un vague « vengeance » lorsqu'il la questionnait) et malgré tout, il avait feint de ne pas l'entendre, passant à côté d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas. Même ses remarques acerbes sur les sangs-de-bourbes avaient totalement cessées. Le serpent ne répandait d'ailleurs plus son poison sur ses victimes préférées, c'est à dire le trio.

Et là, tout d'un coup, il la fixait intensément du regard. Peut-être Malfoy avait-il une idée derrière la tête!?

En tout les cas, ce week-end, en plus de surveiller Hermione, il aurait ce décoloré de Malfoy à l'oeil. Mais avant toute autre chose, il devait se préparer à la confrontation qui aurait lieu le soir même.

La cloche annonciatrice de fin du cours se fit entendre et tous les élèves s'empressèrent de ranger leur matériel afin d'aller déguster un bon repas.

Drago lui, sursauta au son du carillon. Il n'avait cessé de tout le cours de se torturer l'esprit à savoir s'il devait la prévenir ou non. Du coup, il avait fait abstraction de tout le reste et ne s'était concentré que sur elle et sur elle uniquement, comme si elle pourrait lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait. Il sortit à sa suite de la classe, espérant pouvoir lui parler quelques secondes avant que ses amis ne viennent à sa rencontre mais, alors qu'il allait l'interpeller quelqu'un lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille:

-Ne l'approche pas Malfoy!

Ce simple avertissement eut le don de faire frissonner Drago. Au grand jamais Drago Malfoy n'avait eu peur d'une simple petite menace, mais la manière dont celle-ci avait été prononcée semblait si déterminée qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la craindre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil afin de savoir qui pouvait bien le menacer ainsi et tomba implacablement dans deux iris émeraudes.

Harry le dévisagea quelques instants, le regard insistant et formel avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre Hermione et Ron.

Le vert et argent resta surpris de voir que Potter tenait tant à protéger Granger et de lui tout particulièrement. La jeune préfète en chef n'avait pas vraiment besoin de chien de garde se dit-il, se rappelant vaguement d'une fulgurante douleur qu'il l'avait assaillit au nez après un joli direct de la part de la brunette.

Étrange d'ailleurs, Potter semblait de plus en plus se préoccuper de la jeune fille, délaissant même sa petite amie. Il se souvenait que, durant sa quatrième année, il avait soupsonné Potter et Granger d'avoir une relation, après tout, il était très proche à l'époque mais, la jeune bouclée avait finalement fini par sortir avec Victor Krum, se qui mit ses suposition au placard. Cependant, aujourd'hui, la préfèete était libre comme l'air. Potter de son coté semblait lui, être avec la frangine du rouquin et filé le parfait amour mais, pourquoi être si proche de Granger alors? cela aurait-il un quelconque rapport avec se qui avait fait pleurer la jeune fille quelque semaine plutôt?

Et comment Potter avait-il su ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire?

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir ses réflexions, que ses deux gorilles lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient se rendre à la salle à manger, ce à quoi il acquiesça avant de les suivre d'un pas traînant, Blaise et Pansy, se chamaillant comme toujours, sur les talons.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le vendredi s'achevait déjà. Tous les élèves étaient regroupés à la grande salle afin de manger leur repas.

À la table des Gryffondors, Ron se goinfrait, parlant avec Seamus des endroits où il avait l'intention d'aller le lendemain quand tout à coup il stoppa net et fixa ses deux amis.

- Qu'avez vous donc? Le repas n'est pas à votre goût?

Le brun à la cicatrice célèbre et l'élève la plus douée de sa génération avait tous deux les yeux rivés sur leurs assiettes remplient qu'ils fixaient sans appétit. Le visage décomposé, ils relevèrent la tête lorsque la question de leur ami roux les sortit de leurs léthargie.

- Disons tout simplement que la soirée s'annonce longue. Dit tout simplement le survivant.

- Pas plus qu'une autre! Qu'il y a-t-il donc de particulier ce soir?

- Rien de bien palpitant... Un travail de potion à remettre au professeur Rogue. Expliqua Hermione forçant le sous entendu sur le nom du professeur Rogue.

- Oh! Et bien bonne chance! Leur souhaita le gardien de but qui, pour une fois avait vite fait de comprendre se qu'insinuait Hermione.

- Trop gentil! Remercia sarcastiquement Harry. Alors on y va Mione?

- Plus tôt on ira plus tôt ce sera fini!

Sur ces bonnes paroles censées dites par la préfète, les deux amis se levèrent et prirent la direction des cachots.

Marchant silencieusement pensant à ce qui les attendait, c'est à dire: des heures et des heures de tortures, il s'arrêtèrent quand un obstacle imprévu et non désiré se mit au travers de leur route.

- Granger! J'ai à te parler!! Déclara brutalement une voix traînante.

- Hé bien parle Malfoy! Nous t'écoutons! Lança Harry furieux de croiser cette fouine. Surtout que, cette dernière semaine, il tournait un peu trop autour de son amie, ce qui ne le rassurait en rien.

Ce Potter! Fallait-il toujours qu'il soit dans ses jambes lorsqu'il devait faire quelque chose d'important? Ne pouvait-il pas, pour une fois, une fois seulement, se mêler de ses foutues affaires?

Lui lançant un regard noir, il lui répondit toujours de sa voix traînante:

- Potter! Aux dernières nouvelles ton nom n'est pas Granger mais bien Potter! Alors laisse nous! Ordonna-t-il, belliqueux.

- Malfoy! Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu désires me parler que moi je veux t'écouter. Siffla Hermione, furieuse. Et sache que tu n'as pas d'ordre à donner à mes amis.

- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir m'écouter Granger? Cela pourrait t'intéresser tu sais.

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Cela m'étonnerait que quelque chose venant de toi m'intéresse Malfoy! Cracha-t-elle. Maintenant, laisse nous passer. Ordonna-t-elle avant de le pousser de son chemin, suivie d'Harry qui lui lança un regard victorieux.

Drago resta surpris. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, jamais Hermione n'avait été si froide envers lui. Malgré tous les sarcasmes et les méchancetés qu'il avait dit à son encontre, jamais elle ne l'avait repoussé aussi sèchement.

Avait-il atteint ses limites? Pourtant, depuis son retour, il ne lui avait rien dit de blessant ou de méchant. Il s'était contenté de l'ignorer. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle lui avait demandé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus? La paix?

D'accord, il voulait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, mais pas... Pas comme ça.

- Hermione Lâcha-t-il sans le vouloir.

Surpris par sa parole, il fixa rapidement le couple qui s'en allait derrière lui, craignant qu'ils l'aient entendu ce qui fut effectivement le cas puisqu'Hermione s'arrêta net et se retourna vers lui, Potter copiant son geste.

Parfois elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Bon d'accord, elle ne l'avait jamais compris mais pourquoi l'ignorer pendant près d'un mois pour débarquer comme ça devant elle et lui dire qu'il voulait lui parler? Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin? Au début elle avait sentit une vague de bonheur à l'idée qu'il voulait lui parlé. Lui parlé à elle. Elle existait à nouveau à ses yeux mais, sa joie fut bien vite remplacé par la colère au son de la voix qu'il employa pour lui demander.

Parfois la jeune fille se surprenait à envier Drago Malfoy, l'envier pour ce masque d'indifférence qu'il savait si bien se créer, cette apparente froideur qui paraissait sienne comme si elle avait toujours fait partie intégrante de lui. Peut-être était-ce effectivement le cas, du moins il y avait de quoi en douter quand on avait rencontré Lucius Malfoy, son père mais, elle, elle n'était pas comme lui. Elle n'était pas fait de bois, elle avait ses sentiments et à cet instant précis, ils avaient bien failli déborder.

Tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé depuis les vacances et même depuis trois ans avait bien failli exploser devant ceux à qui, justement, elle ne voulait rien révéler: Harry et Malfoy. Elle si forte habituellement, avait vraiment faï craquer devant eux mais, pouvant ce le permettre elle avait cherchée à se proteger. Alors comme seul moyen de défense, elle l'avait envoyé balader.

-Hermione...!

Son prénom?

Hermione s'arrêta en plein centre du couloir. Harry à ses cotés en fit de même la regardant perplexe.

-Mione? Questionna-t-il mais, Hermione qui réfléchissait à tout allure ne lui répondit pas.

Était-ce Drago qui avait prononcé son prénom ainsi? Sa voix était si douce... Si sincère... Était-ce une hallucination?

La jeune préfète se retourna et fit face au blond. À l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, une courte, minuscule, infime, petite seconde, Hermione distingua nettement au centre de ces deux perles orageuses, une demande, une supplication.

Il voulait qu'elle l'écoute. Il le désirait ardemment mais la seconde d'après, tout avait disparu.

Elle le regardait. Non, elle le sondait.

Elle le sondait au plus profond de son être. Avait-elle vu ce qu'il tentait vainement de lui cacher? Sa supplication?

Drago baissa les yeux un instant puis les releva et planta son regard à celui mordoré d'Hermione.

Plus rien... Il n'y avait plus rien... Plus qu'une hivernale hostilité.

Un sourire vicieux vint étirer ces lèvres avant qu'il ne prononce ce qui mettrait fin à cette "conversation":

- Tu t'en mordras les doigts sale sang-de-bourbe!!!

* * *

**Et voilà! Déjà terminer. J'espère que vous avez toujours appréciez??**

**En tout cas, chose qui est sure, c'est que les chose vont bientot commencé a changer pour nos héro... en mal ou en bien? Sa, se sera a vous de la decouvrire**

**A pluche!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

**Bonjour bonsoir à tous et à chacun!! Désoler pour le retard de se chapitre, mais j'ai eu quelque problème avec ma Georgette ( Chaleureux nom que je donne a mon ordinateur) **

**Alors juste vant de vous laissé ENFIN lire ce nouveau chapitre, je voudrais remercier Manon pour son commentaire, ravi que l'intrigue te plaise mais, attention ce n'est que le début. **

* * *

**La Tentation Du Fauve**

C'est à grands coups frappés à sa porte qu'Hermione émergea de ses songes. Ouvrant les yeux progressivement, elle réalisa que sa chambre était étrangement illuminée pour une heure si peu avancée. Les fins rayons du soleil transperçaient ses rideaux de velours rouge et créaient, ci et là des nuances d'éclairages.

Retirant les couvertures qui l'avaient protégée du froid au courant de la nuit, elle quitta la douce chaleur de son lit. Aussitôt que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, une inexplicable sensation de mal aise s'empara de son coeur qui se mit à s'affoler dans son abdomen. Posant sa main sur sa poitrine à l'endroit même d'où lui parvenait cette curieuse impression, elle tenta, par de grandes inspirations, de s'apaiser.

Oui, cela ne voulait rien dire... Cela était seulement dû au fait qu'elle se soit mal réveillée... N'est ce pas ? Chercha-t-elle à se rassurer. Oui, ce mal-être devait sûrement être causé par la fatigue. Après tout, une seule petite nuit de sommeil ne pouvait en aucun cas permettre de se ressourcer complètement après la dure soirée qu'elle avait passé la veille. Le Professeur Rogue les avait gardés éveillés, elle et Harry, jusqu'à plus de minuit et cela dans le seul et unique but, Hermione en était certaine, de les insulter plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà habituellement.

Bon d'accord. Au début, elle avait vraiment apprécié le cours d'occlumencie. Bien que leur professeur de potion soit dur à leur égard, elle s'était dit qu'après tout, l'occlumencie n'était pas matière à prendre à la légère mais de là à violer leur intimité, la préfète en avait été indignée. C'est à partir de cet instant, où elle fit part au professeur Rogue de son opinion à ce sujet que le cours s'était mit à dégénérer. Furieux, Rogue s'était acharné sur eux et Hermione avait dû bien vite s'avouer que le cours de divination n'était plus le seul cours, à présent, qu'elle détestait.

Harry avait bien raison l'an dernier quand il se plaignait que Rogue était encore plus insupportable lorsque l'on était seul avec lui.

Harry...

Heureusement qu'il avait été avec elle hier soir sinon, jamais elle n'aurait réussi à tenir le coup. Au moins comme ça, lorsque l'un se faisait harceler par Rogue, l'autre pouvait souffler un instant.

D'autres coups frappés à sa porte lui rappelèrent que quelqu'un attendait toujours qu'on lui ouvre.

- J'arrive! J'arrive! Dit-elle, plus pour s'encourager que pour faire patienter son visiteur.

À pas chancelants, la jeune préfète se dirigea à la lourde porte de ses appartements. Croyant que cela devait sûrement être Harry ou Ron, Hermione se prépara mentalement à les enguirlander de l'avoir réveillée mais, dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ravala bien vite (et de travers ) ses fausses insultes.

- Alors Granger? Incapable de se lever à l'heure? Questionna une voix nasillarde.

- Que veux tu? Interrogea Hermione sans détour.

- Je vois que l'on est de mauvais poil au réveil.

- Je crois bien que c'est plutôt dû à se qui se trouve devant moi. Rétorqua la lionne.

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Granger, pour une fois que je ne suis pas là pour t'insulter.

- Laisse-moi en douter Parkinson. Que me veux tu?

- Savoir pourquoi la Préfète en chef de Gryffondor préfère faire la grasse matinée plutôt que de remplir son devoir.

- Comment cela: faire la grasse matinée? Questionna Hermione suspicieuse.

-Tu ne sais pas lire l'heure Granger? Moi qui te prenais pour une miss je sais tout...

- Parkinson... Toi qui disait ne pas être là pour m'insulter, tu peux la fermer et me dire quelle heure il est au juste?

- Ça risque d'être dur à faire.

- Et porquoi donc? Tu ne sais pas lire l'heure?

- Biensure que si, je sais mais, tu me demandes de me la fermer mais, également de te donner l'heure. Tu vas devoir faire un choix... le silence? Ou... l'heure?

Hermione soupira. Son "estimée" collègue n'était pas de tout repos. Elle n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Serpentard... Oui, elle était tout comme lui, à répandre son venin.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu vas très bien avec Malfoy. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Déclara-t-elle aigre.

- Précise ta penser Granger... Grogna Pansy les dents serrées.

- Oh mais voyons... tu sais bien...Vous êtes tout les deux si ... Humm, laisse moi trouver les mots exacts... Dit-elle, faisant mine de réfléchir, se mordant la lèvre inferieure. Méprisables et sans coeur...

Spaff!!

Le bruit résonna dans les couloir de l'enceinte tant la main de Pansy s'abattit violemment sur la joue d'Hermione.

Surprise, la Gryffondor plaqua sa main sur sa joue endolorie puis jetta un regard à en faire frémir plus d'un à sa collègue.

- T'es malade!! Qu'est-ce qui te prend!? Hurla-t-elle.

- Tu ne sais rien de rien!! Hurla à son tour Pansy. Tu ignores absolument tout!! Alors je t'interdis de t'en prendre à Drago! Tu n'es qu'une sale Sang-De-Bourbe qui n'en vaut pas la peine!!

Rouge de colère, la respiration saccadée, la Sepentarde tourna le dos à Hermione et s'engagea dans le long corridor qui menait aux portes de Poudlard.

Hermione, toujours stupéfaite par la réaction de Pansy, resta là, figée, la main toujours sur sa pommette rouge, à la regarder s'éloigner, le regard vissé à son dos.

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle l'insultait, elle ou Malfoy, ceci étant même devenu un passe temps quotidien. Alors pourquoi, aujourd'hui, faire une telle crise?

- On part dans 10 minutes! Cria Parkinson, tournant le coin avant de disparaître du champ de vision de la jeune brunette bouclée.

Réalisant ce que Pansy venait de dire, Hermione se précipita à l'intérieur de sa chambre et sauta sur son cadran.

9:49h

Quoi elle avait dormi si longtemps? Pas le temps de déjeuner, elle mangerait un petit quelque chose au village plus tard. Elle se dépêcha de prendre une douche rapide puis de se coiffer ainsi que de s'habiller et d'un pas rapide, elle alla rejoindre les autres qui devaient sûrement l'attendre.

Pansy qui marchait dans le corridor menant aux grandes portes, rageait toujours contre la Gryffondor...

Pour qui se prenait-elle cette maudite Sang-De-Bourbe? N'en n'avait-elle pas déjà assez fait comme ça?

Après tout ce qui était arrivé, n'avait-elle pas encore compris? Elle n'avait pas compris que tout était de sa faute? Non bien sûr, elle, elle était bien trop occupée à sauver le monde des vilains méchants pas beaux sorciers et cela, toujours en compagnie de son rouquin Ron Weasley et du célèbre Harry Potter. Cependant, que savait-elle de la vraie guerre? Tout n'est pas toujours blanc ou toujours noir. Tout comme les gens. Beaucoup cachent leur véritable personnalité, surtout du coté des Serpentards en fait... mais elle, non, elle ne le comprenait sûrement pas.

Comment aurait-elle pu d'ailleurs?

Arrêtant au centre d'un couloir, Pansy se tourna lentement vers un coin sombre.

Pourquoi cela devait-il se dérouler ainsi? Pourquoi tout le monde ne pouvait-il pas être heureux?

- Alors, rassuré? Elle n'a rien, hormis une panne d'oreiller.

Sortant de l'ombre, Drago s'avança vers son amie.

- Merci Pansy. Se contenta-t-il de lui dire en passant à ses cotés avant de lui-même prendre le chemin que la préfète suivait un instant auparavant.

- Un jour tu devras m'expliquer Drago! Cria Pansy. M'expliquer pourquoi elle, elle et pas une autre.

Le fils de mangemort se contenta de la regarder un instant, un sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres, avant de reprendre sa route.

Peut-être un jour, il le lui expliquerait mais sûrement pas aujourd'hui.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

- M. Weasley. Vous ne savez vraiment pas où peut se trouver Miss. Granger? Être en retard n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes.

- Je suis désolé Professeur McGonagal, je l'ignore.

- Ne vous en faites pas Professeur. Granger a seulement eu quelque misère à se défaire de son lit ce matin. Entendirent-il derrière eux. Se retournant, ils firent face à la Préfète en chef de Serpentard.

- Et qu'en est-il maintenant Miss Parkinson? Questionna le professeur de métamorphose.

- Eh bien maintenant Professeur, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Ah tient justement, la voilà qui arrive. Finit-elle, regardant derrière Ron.

Tous trois se retournèrent à nouveau pour voir la préfète des rouges et or courir dans leur direction.

- Bien Miss Parkinson. Votre groupe vous attend, allez-y et surtout, soyez prudente.

Sans rien ajouter, Pansy les laissa et partit en compagnie des jeunes élèves qu'elle devait surveiller en direction de Pré-au-lard.

Hermione, elle, arriva enfin à leur hauteur.

- Et bien Miss Granger, on ne vous espérait plus.

- Pardon Professeur. S'excusa rapidement la lionne.

- Vous êtes pardonnée Miss Granger mais, que cela ne se reproduise plus. Vous êtes une Préfète après tout, vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple.

- Oui Professeur. Acquiesça-t-elle.

- Bien. Maintenant, M.Weasley vous expliquera les quelques règlements et vous montrera votre groupe. Sur ce, bonne journée. Finit-elle avant de tourner les talons pour entrer à l'intérieur de l'immense château.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Mione? S'empressa d'interroger le rouquin à la vue de l'hématome sur la joue de son amie qu'il ne put s'empêcher de toucher, faisant ainsi grimacer Hermione de douleur. Et pourquoi es-tu si en retard?

- Ceci, Dit-elle pointant sa joue meurtrie, est dû aux excès de colère de Parkinson et…

- Quoi??? Comment ça??? S'énerva le rouquin.

- Ce n'est pas important Ron laisse tomber et pour le retard, c'est seulement que je ne me suis pas levée à l'heure.

- Eh bien... C'est une première.

- Oui. Dis-moi, Harry est-il déjà...?

- Oui. Il nous attendra devant chez Honey Duke. Il nous fera signe lorsque nous passerons à ses cotés.

- Bien. Répondit la lionne déçue. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir parler à Harry de ce sentiment, cette impression qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil mais, peu importe, elle lui en parlerait plus tard dans la journée. De toute manière, se dit-elle regardant le soleil briller au centre du ciel, rien ne pourrait venir gâcher cette belle journée. Allons-y alors! Dit-elle à Ron en empoignant son bras, le tirant avec elle vers le groupe de troisième année qui semblait les attendre.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

La journée battait son plein. Chacun profitait à sa façon du merveilleux ciel sans nuage qui s'offrait à eux. La température du début octobre était idéale pour les promenades au village. Plusieurs élèves s'amusaient à tester les farces et attrapes de chez Zonko sur leurs camardes. D'autres s'empiffraient des délicieuses gâteries qu'offrait Honey Duke. D'autres encore tentaient de s'effrayer les uns les autres en se contant maintes histoires et légendes devant la cabane hurlante, édifice le plus hanté de toute l'Angleterre, légende dûment encouragée par le directeur Dumbledore il y avait de cela peu de temps encore. Les plus vieux, eux, se contentaient de marcher dans les petite rues du village en compagnie de leurs amis.

Notre jeune trio eux, était joyeusement attablé au Trois Balais, ou Rosemerta, la charmante propriétaire, venait de leur servir de délicieuses Biereaubeurre et, pour Ginny, la cadette, un délicieux chocolat chaud.

Arrivés à Pré-au-lard, Hermione et Ron avaient été rapidement rejoints par la jeune soeur de ce dernier. Par la suite ils s'étaient rapidement rendus au point de rencontre où Harry les attendait.

Ils avaient alors, comme tout les autres élèves, profité de cette splendide journée, parcourant chacune des boutiques du village où la plupart de leur argent de poche s'était envolé.

Maintenant, ils se reposaient confortablement. Parlant, papotant et rigolant comme n'importe quel jeune de leur âge.

Une seule personne de ce quadruplet ne semblait réellement s'intéresser à ce qui se disait.

- Harry? Harry?? Questionna sa petite amie.

- Hein oui? Répondit-il enfin.

- Hey vieux, qu'est ce que tu as? La conversation ne t'intéresse pas?

- Je suis désolé Ron. Que disais-tu?

- Je parlais de ce foutu Malfoy qui se retrouvait à être le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard. Tu crois qu'il est bon?

- Sûrement puis qu'il était ami avec Krum. Répondit-il rapidement. Hermione je peux te parler?

- Oui bien sûr. Q'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Non je voulais dire... seul à seul...

- Encore? Se plaignit Ron.

- Ronald Weasley. Lâcha Ginny.

- Ben quoi?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire s'ils veulent se parler seul à seul?

- Rien mais, nous on a pas de secret pour eux, alors pourquoi eux en ont-ils pour nous.

- Je croyais que cela ne te dérangeait pas Ron? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit?

- Bien... oui... Mais Hermione tu...

- M'aurais-tu "encore" mentit? Demanda la préfète faussement fâchée, faisant ainsi rougir son ami le rouquin jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ils nous le diront quand ils seront prêst Ron. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore le cas. Alors, patiente.

- Merci Ginny. Remercia doucement le survivant, déposant ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie. Ron déjà rouge, s'empourpra davantage devant l'audace de son ami d'embrasser SA petite soeur, ainsi, devant lui. Heureusement pour le brun, Hermione agrippa fermement le bras du gardien de but avant que celui-ci ne l'étripe.

- De rien. Souffla-t-elle.

- On revient. Ça ne sera pas long.

Hermione relâcha enfin le bras de Ron, qui s'empressa de sauter sur sa soeurette pour lui faire des remontrances, et suivit son ami à l'extérieur.

- Qui a-t-il Harry? L'interrogea-t-elle se rapprochant de lui afin de ne pas avoir à élever la voix pour que les gens alentour ne les entende.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander. Déclara-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et défiant sa meilleure amie de s'objecter du regard.

- Que... Mais que veux tu dire?

- Oh ne fais pas l'innocente Hermione Granger. Ne viens pas me dire que ce sourire figé que tu as eu toute le journée est le reflet de ton immense bonne humeur je ne te croirais pas.

- Oh Harry... Céda-t-elle. Comment as-tu su?

- Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que tu parle Quidditch avec Ron et Ginny Hermione... Si ça c'est pas étrange...

- J'avoue...

- Alors que se passe-t-il?

- En fait je ne sais pas trop. Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée j'avais cette drôle d'impression et cela m'a fait peur... c'est tout. Expliqua-t-elle rapidement comme si avouer qu'elle avait peur allait lui brûler la langue.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé tout de suite?

- Eh bien je ne voulais pas gâcher cette belle journée Harry. Souffla-t-elle, détournant les yeux de ceux perçants de son ami. Et surtout pour un simple mauvais pressentiment. Rajouta-t-elle.

- Tu ne voulais pas non plus en parler devant Ron et Ginny n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

-Je comprends. Et ce sentiment? Tu le ressens encore?

- Non non. Mentit-elle. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il s'est fait moins oppressant cet après-midi. Se dit-elle.

- Bien mais, la prochaine fois...

- J'espère bien qu'il n'aura pas de prochaine fois. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- La prochaine fois. Reprit-il sérieux. Tu m'en parles. Promis? Demanda-t-il.

- Promis. Répondit-elle.

Harry s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur de la petite auberge lorsqu'Hermione lui posa une question.

- Et toi?

- Et moi quoi? Demanda-t-il se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Tu ... Tu n'as rien ressentit d'étrange?

Pendant un instant, Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il avait ressentit dans sa journée.

- Non Hermione. Lui assura-il.

- Bien! Dit-elle maintenant rassurée. Rentrons rejoindre les autres avant que Ron finisse noyé dans une chope de biereaubeurre par sa petite soeur qu'il surprotège un peu trop.

- Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle en serait sûrement capable! Plaisanta le survivant, arrachant ainsi un vrai sourire à sa soeur de coeur.

Aussitôt entrés et installés à coté de leurs compagnons, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le Professeur McGonagal. Faisant claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre, le Professeur attira l'attention de la clientèle (pratiquement uniquement composée d'élèves de Poudlard) avant de prendre la parole.

- Il sera bientôt l'heure de retourner au château. Je demanderais donc à chaque élève de bien vouloir retourner auprès du préfet responsable de son groupe afin que le retour se fasse le plus rapidement possible.

N'attendant pas de réponse, elle sortit immédiatement après avoir fini son discours à la recherche d'autres élèves à prévenir.

- Bon bien je crois que cette charmante journée prend fin ici mes amis. Annonça Ginny attristée.

- T'en fais pas Gin! Y'en aura d'autres! Assura Hermione.

-J'espère bien. Répliqua-t-elle,

- Bon moi je vais y aller avant que Honey Duke ne ferme. À tout à l'heure. Dit-il avant de donner un furtif baiser à Ginny sous le regard meurtrier de son meilleur ami et de filer à toute vitesse vers la sortie.

- Ron... Le meurtre est un crime passible d'emprisonnement a vie. Décréta sa soeur.

- Ha ha! Tordant! Allez Mione! Allons-y! Et toi Gin tu...

- Oui oui, je sais, je vais retrouver le préfet responsable de mon groupe et je retourne joyeusement à l'école où mon chéri m'attendra les bras ouverts!

- C'est ça! Acquiesça Ron. Sans la partie où ton chéri t'attend les bras ouverts par contre.

Lui tirant la langue, Ginny quitta à son tour la taverne, adressant un dernier signe de la main à son amie avant de refermer la porte.

- Bien il ne reste plus que nous deux. Dit Ron!

- Plus que toi, tu veux dire. Indiqua la jeune préfète en chef en se levant de sa chaise.

- Plus personne en faite. Dit-il copiant le geste d'Hermione.

Tout deux se dirigèrent alors en direction de la sortie et se mirent en quête de leur groupe respectif.

* * *

**Bon bien voilà un autre chapitre qui se termine... Si vous avez appréciez ( ou detesté) Faite le moi savoir, j'en serais ravi!**

**A pluche!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey bien! Voila le 7ième Chapitre de "La tentation du fauve" . j'espere ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre**

**Voici les reponse au review:**

**Lady Hope: Heureuse de savoir que mon histoire te plait toujours, j'espere ne pas te decevoir avec se chapitre Bonne lecture!**

**Poupoux: Oui moi aussi je suis surprise de se si peux de commentaire. Mais bon... je fais avec Et ne t'inquiete pas, je continue, je continue!!**

**liloune : Merci merci Je ne peux malheureusement pas repondre a ta question mais, tu le decouvrira bientot! **

**Et sans plus tarder! Bonne lecture à tous!**

**

* * *

**

**La Tentation Du Fauve**

L'astre rayonnant du jour scintillait de milles feux dans l'étendue pastelle, laissant miroiter une mielleuse auréole de chaleur aux environs. Les quidams qui vaquaient sous lui jouissaient de ses doux rayons, promesses d'un retour certain après la saison froide qui ne tarderait plus à prendre possession de ce magnifique ciel bleuté. Une brise chaude venait taquiner le feuillage des arbres, découvrant ainsi quelques oiseaux dissimulés entre les branches. Cette même brise désordonnait les chevelures des passants qui parcouraient le sillage de ce souffle narquois.

Tout semblait si enchanteur en ce jour de repos. Un tableau féerique s'exposait sous les yeux des deux Serpentards.

Appuyés sur l'un des murets qui bordaient le village de Pré-au-lard, ils observaient en silence les élèves qui arpentaient les allées et ruelles. Les marchants profitaient de cette belle journée pour étaler leur marchandise aux yeux des écoliers avares de nouveaux achats.

Scrutant chacun des détails de cette scène qui semblait presque irréelle, le plus petit des deux hommes ne pu que faire une seule réflexion.

- Comme dans un conte de fée, tout s'enchaîne...

Le noble château de Poudlard en toile de fond, un village pittoresque animé par de joyeux et jovials villageois, un vilain sorcier cherchant le pouvoir et la suprématie et un preux chevalier sur son blanc balai. Ne manquait plus que la princesse et le tableau aurait été complet mais, qui tiendrait ce rôle?

Peu importait après tout. Lui, il savait déjà que comme tout bon conte, ce ciel azuréen disparaîtrait bientôt sous d'imposants nuages noirs qui apporteraient avec eux fracas, douleur et mort... encore... Encore et toujours des morts.

Depuis un temps, sa vie semblait se résumer à ce mot.

Mort.

Celle-ci le suivait aussi sombrement que son ombre.

À chacun de ses pas, il la sentait derrière lui, attendant l'heure à laquelle elle pourrait enfin accomplir ce pourquoi elle existait.

À chacun de ses gestes elle se dessinait au dessus de sa tête, proférant une menace sourde à ceux qui auraient l'affront de trop vouloir s'approcher.

À chacune de ses paroles, elle transperçait sa voix, effrayant l'insulté qui ne pouvait que fléchir devant une haine si venimeuse.

Lourd héritage que le nom de Malfoy, celui de n'avoir que comme seul et unique compagne la mort et ses desseins.

Peut-être devrait-il finir par l'accepter et la faire sienne?

Ainsi tout serait enfin terminé.

Plus d'inquiétude qui le réveillerait en pleine nuit.

Plus de secret qui le rongerait jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un corps vide.

Plus de mensonge pour réussir là où il n'en avait aucune envie.

Plus de torture pour un serment qu'il renierait aussitôt si l'occasion se présentait.

Plus de menace pour le contraindre à agir.

Plus rien...

- Drago! Cesse de te torturer l'esprit, tu n'y peux rien!

- Qu'en sais tu Blaise? Toi qui n'a jamais essayé. Questionna-t-il, hargneux.

Comment cet ami de toujours pouvait-il se permettre de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou pas? Surtout que celui-ci ne connaissait que la pointe de l'iceberg.

- Je sais que nous ne sommes rien pour réussir à changer le passé et, je sais que nous ne somme personne pour réussir à changer le présent. Récita-t-il comme une tirade qu'il aurait appris par coeur, rivant son regard à celui aussi argentin que ce ciel pur qui, curieusement, depuis quelque instant à peine, semblait s'obscurcir de plus en plus.

- Et qu'en est-il pour le futur Blaise? L'aurais-tu oublié, ce futur si incertain pour nous?

Incrédule face à cette question, Blaise fixa son ami de toujours. Peut-être que si ce dôme cristallin s'estompait aussi soudainement, c'était dans l'unique but de pleurer la tristesse qui taraudait le coeur de ce frère qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de la refouler au plus profond de son être.

- Je sais qu'aller au devant de la mort n'aidera sûrement pas pour réussir à le changer Drago!

- Peut-être que si!

- Cesse donc d'être si pessimiste! N'en as tu pas assez de ne rien faire et de laisser les choses aller? S'énerva le brun, agacé de voir son ami si indifférent au parlé de la faucheuse.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je désire. Je préfèrerais mille fois l'action à cette attente. S'irrita à son tour Drago.

- Alors n'attend pas et réagis bon sang!

- "Réagir"! Tu me fais bien rire mon ami! Vois ce que cela a donné la dernière fois que j'ai tenté de "réagir".

- Ce n'est pas parce que cela c'est déjà produit une fois que cela recommencera. Et cette fois-ci rien de pire ne pourra arriver.

- Et pourquoi cela je te prie? Questionna Drago, sceptique.

- La seule chose qui te retenait auprès de LUI est déjà entre ses mains. Si, par une quelconque folie, l'envie lui prenait de mettre à exécution ses menaces, il n'aurait plus rien pour te contraindre.

- Tu parles là de la vie de ma mère Zambini! Siffla-t-il, menaçant. Fais attention à ce que tu sous-entends.

- Mais je ne sous entend rien Drago. Certifia-t-il. Jamais le Seigneur des ténèbres ne mettra fin à ses jours, pas tant qu'il aura besoin de toi.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Concéda-t-il. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas toujours été aussi bon légitimement qu'aujourd'hui.

- Que veux-tu dire? il y aurait autre chose qui...?

- Pas autre chose... avoua-t-il tout bas.

- Une personne?

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Qui? Questionna-t-il, impatient de mettre un nom sur le visage de la personne qui hantait le cœur de Drago au point tel qu'il préférait obéir que de se révolter.

Drago regarda les deux prunelles avide de comprendre de son ami. Devait-il lui dévoiler la vérité? Pansy avait déjà compris, alors mettre Blaise dans la confidence lui prouverait seulement la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en lui. Blaise était comme lui après tout, suivant les ordres de parents Mangemorts.

Mangemort...

Blaise Zambini était loin des plus fervents serviteur en devenir du seigneur noir.

Celui-ci avait scrupuleusement ordonné de mettre fin à la vie de de sa mère puisqu'elle s'opposait obstinément à son mari dans sa décision de faire de leur fils l'un des disciple du Lord. Depuis, Blaise vouait au mage noir une haine sans pareil qui n'avait d'égal que la haine portée à son père d'avoir osé obéìr à l'ordre de tuer sa propre épouse.

Alors, si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre, si quelqu'un savait de quoi se monstre était capable c'était bien Zambini. De plus, le blond savait qu'en informant son ami, si malheur il lui arrivait, il saurait quoi faire, comment agir... qui protéger... et ce, sans le juger

Sa décision était prise.

Quelqu'un devait être là pour la protéger si lui ne le pouvait plus.

Oh bien sûr, elle n'était pas seule et qui plus est, pas sans défense, mais tout de même. Il voulait la savoir hors de danger, la savoir heureuse, même s'il n'était pas la cause de ce bonheur.

Alors que le nom fatidique allait quitter sa gorge, une forte détonation se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens.

- Je crois que sa commence! Allons-y!! Dit le Brun, empoignant sa baguette et s'élançant vers le village, Drago à sa suite, contrarié d'avoir été interrompu à cet instant précis.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione, après s'être séparée de Ronald avait finalement, suite à de longues et interminables minutes de recherche, retrouvé tous les membres de son petit groupe de troisième année.

Les élèves de la maison des Poufsouffle étaient, au goût de la préfète en chef, un peu trop turbulents. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'ils aient été, elle et ses amis, si ... si... énervants! Même si le mot était un peu raide, c'était bien celui à utiliser dans ce cas-ci. De vrais enfants, toujours à courir partout et à n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Au train ou les choses allaient, ils ne seraient de retour au château qu'aux petites heures du matin et surment trempé de surcroit, vu le nombre horrible de nuages noir qui semblaient élire domicile au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Elle allait réprimander pour une Xième fois l'un de ces petits diables lorsque l'immeuble face à eux explosa, provocant plusieurs cris de surprise puis, d'effroi de la part des gens autourent.

Hermione elle, bien que de voir un immeuble partir en mille morceaux en direct devant ses yeux l'étonna au plus haut point, son cri de surprise avait une tout autre cause: SA marque lui brûlait la peau.

Rapidement, la préfète ordonna à ses protégés de sortir leurs baguettes et de courir en direction des aurors chargés de la surveillance du village et ce, sans s'arrêter. Sans rechigner, tous s'exécutèrent.

- Eh bien voilà, suffit d'une attaque Mangemoresque pour se faire obéir. Ricana-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. L'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

Agrippant sa baguette, elle s'apprêta à partir à la poursuite de ses cadets lorsque qu'une fulgurante douleur l'assaillit à son avant bras. Le mélange de ce brûlement et de cette épine qui lui traversait le poignet eut raison d'elle et elle s'effondra de douleur.

Jamais auparavant la marque ne lui avait fait aussi mal. Comme si toute la souffrance d'un monde se faisait ressentir dans cette petite partie de son corps, confinée dans ce tatouage maudit.

Enserrant son bras contre sa poitrine, elle laissa échapper un sanglot de désespoir.

Était-ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'un Doloris vous frappait? Si cette souffrance ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, la jeune préfète aurait tout le loisir de le découvrir un peu plus tard. Si un Mangemort la découvrait ainsi. elle, la sang-de-bourbe, meilleure amie du survivant, marquée de surcroît, sans aucun moyen de défense, qui pourrait dire ce qui lui arriverait? Une mort plus que douloureuse cela va s'en dire.

Que ce supplice s'achève pria-t-elle.

Essayant de se relever, elle s'écroula à nouveau au sol.

Aussi forte était-elle, impuissante elle sanglota, suppliant que quelqu'un vienne à son secours.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry était aux portes du château, attendant avec impatience le retour de ses amis. Sa cicatrice lui avait été lancinante un instant au paravent mais, il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Après tout, cette douleur n'était apparu qu'un bref moment et quoi donc pourrait-il bien arrivé? Le village était surveillé par des dixaines d'Aurors et les meilleurs qui plus est. Et de toute manière, plusieur fois dans le passé sa cicatrice lui avait été douleureuse mais, sans conséquences.

Son sourire, déjà grand, s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il aperçu une silhouette courir dans sa direction.

S'avançant à son tour vers le portail du château, son sourire se figea. Plusieurs élèves couraient vers lui, affolés. Certains pleurant et d'autres criant.

Comprenant que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait, il chercha du regard un quelconque responsable qui pourrait l'informer de la situation, mais aucun ne répondait à l'appel.

Attrapant sa baguette dans sa poche, il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves qui se bousculaient en sens inverse, se maudissant face à son imprudence quand il fut bousculé par une tête rousse qui s'accrocha fermement à lui.

- Harry!! Harry!! Vite vite!! S'époumona-t-elle.

- Ginny? Que se passe-t-il? Questionna le survivant, alarmé.

- Harry! Les mangemort! À Pré-au-lard!!

- Quoi?

- Je suis venu te chercher. L'ordre... ils ont besoin d'aide! On est pas assez nombreux!

Réalisant ce que sa petite amie venait de dire, il plaqua sa main sur son front à l'endroit même de sa cicatrice puis, la somma de rentrer au château et de s'occuper des plus jeunes.

- Harry! Hurla-t-elle! Je sais me battre moi aussi!

- Je sais Ginny ce n'est pas pour ça que...

- Et je sais aussi bien me défendre que toi, Ron ou Hermione...

- Hermione... Souffla Harry, réalisant que le mauvais pressentiment que sa jeune amie avait ressentit s'était avéré juste. Courait-elle un danger?

- Et après tout, je fais partie de l'ordre du phœnix moi aussi!

- Justement! Tu seras plus apte à protéger les plus jeune qui eux sont sans défense! Boudeuse, Ginny se laissa convaincre. Ginny, as-tu vu Hermione lorsque tu es partie?

- Hermione? Non, nous nous sommes quittées en même temps au Trois balais mais, j'ai vu Ron par contre! Il était avec Lupin.

- Parfait! Merci! Maintenant rentre au château! Ordonna-t-il lui déposant un furtif baiser avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir en courant vers le village.

- Harry!! Hurla la plus jeune des Weasley.

Le brun s'arrêta et regarda celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Sois prudent!

- Toi aussi! Cria-t-il avant de reprendre sa course.

Il devait se rendre à Pré-au-lard le plus rapidement possible. Il devait protéger Hermione. Plus jamais il ne voulait connaître la souffrance de perdre un être cher, et si quelque chose devait arriver à sa meilleur amie, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait, surtout que celle-ci l'avait avertie de son mauvais pressentiment.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Alors maintennat n'hésiter pas a me faire par de vos commentaire! J'adore que l'on me critique comme sa, je sais se qui plait ou non ( mais ne soyez pas trop cruel tout de même)**

**A pluche**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Scène 8!**

**Prise 4!**

**Ne vous inquietez pas, ceci est bel et bien la vrai et bonne version du chapitre 8 ( il aura été dure a publier celui-là)**

**Alors pour la Xième fois je vous souhaite une bonne : re-re-re-re-lecture XD**

* * *

**_La Tentation Du Fauve_**

**__**

Le village n'était qu'un immense champ de bataille, une cours de récréation où chacun des partisans du seigneur noir s'amusait à détruire, saccager, tuer et torturer ce, ou ceux, qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur leur chemin.

Violence et brutalité, atrocité et barbarie.

Bien qu'il avait été informé de cette attaque il y a une semaine de cela, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de détourner les yeux de cette scène de désolation. Comment des hommes, si vraiment hommes ils étaient (Drago en doutait. Pouvait-on vraiment appeler homme une personne qui prenait tant de plaisir à répandre la souffrance?), pouvaient être si cruels envers leurs semblables?

Une répugnance pour sa propre personne se logea au creux de son estomac.

Était-il plus homme qu'eux? Après tout, il savait pour cette attaque mais qu'avait-il fait? Rien. Il n'avait prévenu personne, excepté ses proches amis, qui puisse empêcher se massacre.

Peut-être que son père avait raison, peut-être méritait-il le titre de mangemort...

Courant aux cotés de son ami, baguette en main, Drago passait entre les diables masqués et les élèves effrayés.

Des Aurors apparaissaient maintenant dans tous les coins, prêts à défendre le petit village devenu à présent ruine.

Devait-il s'arrêter et les aider?

Bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Ces serpents auraient tôt fait de prévenir le seigneur des ténèbres et là, tout aurait pris fin, pour lui du moins.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua Blaise arrêté devant lui que lorsqu'il entra en collision avec son dos, le faisant ainsi tomber au sol.

Surpris que son ami ait cessé sa course, il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, lui jetant par la même occasion un regard interrogateur.

Sitôt sur ses deux pieds, Blaise lui montra au loin, en réponse à sa question muette, une silhouette au sol. Celle-ci semblait prise de soubresauts, mais Drago la reconnu immédiatement.

- Drago! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Ce n'est pas le moment. Elle **ne dois pas**...

- Continue à chercher les autres et regagnez le château! Je m'occupe de Granger. Le coupa-t-il.

Sans attendre que son ami lui réponde, il partit en direction d'Hermione.

Blaise, surpris d'une telle attitude venant de son ami, le fixa quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de repartir à la recherche de ses amis, un sourire sibyllin allongeant ses fines lèvres.

Bon sang! Mais que faisait-elle là? N'était-elle donc pas sensée être avec sa maudite belette en route vers le château? Eux qui ne se séparaient jamais! Pourquoi diable était-elle là et SEULE? N'avait-elle donc pas remarqué qu'alentour il y avait une bataille? Et pas qu'une petite? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle était au sol? Avait-elle été blessée?

Ses muscles se crispèrent à cette pensée et ses pas s'accélérèrent précipitamment.

Bon d'accord, il lui avait dit qu'elle s'en mordrait les doigts mais il ne le souhaitait pas! Il avait dit cela uniquement pour ne pas faire tomber son masque, sa couverture afin qu'elle n'ait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Mais si par malheur elle avait été blessée...

Enfin arrivé à ses coté (le chemin lui avait paru être des kilomètres alors qu'une trentaine de mètres les séparaient), Drago se pencha rapidement et la secoua, mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas comme il le pensait. Semblant trop souffrir pour parler, elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

Était-elle réellement blessée?

- Granger!? Granger!? Hurla le jeune blond dont la voix trahissait son inquiétude.

Hermione, au son de cette voix si familière, ouvrit les yeux et lança au jeune homme un regard courroucé mais resta muette, laissant couler ses larmes qu'elle tentait, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, de refouler devant le jeune garçon au visage noble. Même dans son état, Hermione était fière. Trop de ses faiblesses avaient déjà été dévoilées et donner une raison de plus au serpentard de se moquer, jamais.

- Granger!? Où as-tu mal? S'enquit Drago, heureux de voir que malgré la douleur dont semblait souffrir Hermione cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui jeter des regards de mépris, bien que ceux-ci étaient adoucis par ses larmes.

Que faisait-il donc là lui? N'avait-il pas souhaité ce qu'il lui arrivait? Une sang-de-bourbe au sol sur un champ de bataille, le rêve de tout mangemort accompli ou en devenir non? Alors que faisait-il ici à lui demander où elle avait mal?

- Laisse moi! Pars! Réussi-t-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Hé bien! Même à terre et affaiblie elle avait toujours son sale caractère, signe que son état ne devait pas être si grave.

- Humpf! Ne me dis pas que l'incroyable courage des Gryffondors ne permet pas d'accepter les coups de mains des Serpentards lorsqu'ils sont assez généreux pour les offrir? Lui répliqua-t-il, tentant de la faire réagir, mais la jeune brunette semblait être prise d'une soudaine crise de tremblement, ses yeux se refermant lentement.

Alarmé par la réaction d'Hermione, Drago jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'eux afin de voir si un Auror ne pourrait pas les aider, mais tout ce que ses yeux rencontrèrent furent deux ombres masquées s'avancer vers eux.

Réfléchissant à toute allure, Drago l'attira à lui et la souleva sans effort apparent. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, aux mains de l'ennemi.

Hermione dans ses bras, il s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle. Voyant une boutique qui semblait déserte il s'empressa d'y pénétrer, faisant sursauter le vendeur caché derrière son comptoir.

Surpris, celui-ci sortit la tête de sa cache et pointa sa baguette en direction des deux jeunes.

- Partez! Où je serai forcé de vous jetez un sort! Hurla-t-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de faire paraître dure.

- Silence!! Lui hurla-t-il effrayant le pauvre homme qui avait eu l'audace de le menacé, lui ainsi qu'Hermione, de sa baguette.

Drago lui jeta un regard irrité puis alla déposer Hermione derrière une étagère, là où elle serait cachée à la vue des passants. Hermione semblait avoir perdu connaissance, mais ses tremblements, eux, avaient cessé.

Le vendeur, terrifié, profita que le jeune homme lui tourne le dos pour prendre la fuite, mais aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit, la minuscule clochette accrochée au haut de la porte tinta, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux Mangemorts qui venaient tout juste de s'engager dans la ruelle.

Drago eu juste le temps d'entendre le sort lancé puis d'apercevoir un jet verdâtre passer devant la vitrine avant que le résonnement macabre d'un corps tombant lourdement au sol ne parvienne à son sens auditif.

Une victime de plus.

Fermant les yeux en une prière muette qui accompagnerait le pauvre homme dans sa mort, Drago réalisa l'ampleur de la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve. Quitter comme cela sa cachette en pleine attaque... Quel fou! Et malheureusement, si les mangemorts avait aperçu l'homme sortir de la boutique (ce qui devait sûrement être le cas) alors ceux-ci y jetteraient sûrement un coup d'oeil.

Parfois le nom de Malfoy avait ses avantages. Le reconnaissant, s'ils le reconnaissaient, les mangemort ne s'attaqueraient pas à lui. Hermione était donc en sécurité... Pour le moment... et s'ils ne la remarquaient pas.

Reportant son regard sur la jeune fille, il remarqua bien vite que celle-ci semblait mal en point, gémissant de douleur. Pourtant, aucune blessure apparente ne laissait présager qu'elle avait subi un sortilège ou autre chose, mais elle était toujours inconsciente.

La petite sonnette au dessus de la porte tinta, ce qui attira l'attention de Drago sur l'entrée qui laissa passer deux hommes masqués qui, aussitôt que leurs yeux remarquèrent le jeune homme, s'empressèrent de lever leurs baguettes magiques en sa direction.

Les deux mangemorts fixèrent quelques instants le garçon. Ils l'avaient bien sûr reconnu, Lucius Malfoy n'avait qu'un fils et celui-ci était le portrait craché de son père. Ce regard froid et hautain où seule l'arrogance et l'orgueil transparaissaient et ce même sourire narquois. Il semblait émaner de lui une prestance et une noblesse que seuls les Malfoy possédaient. Aucun doute possible. Ce jeune homme était bel et bien l'héritier Malfoy.

Jouant son rôle comme si de rien n'était, en ayant d'ailleurs l'habitude, son visage impassible n'exprimant que le dédain, Drago pria en silence que ceux-ci n'entendent pas les gémissements de la jeune fille cachée derrière le petit présentoir. C'est donc avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il accueilli le départ des deux fidèles lorsque ceux-ci quittèrent la petite boutique en quête de nouvelles victimes potentielles.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que l'attaque ne cesse pour retourner au château ou du moins, aller chercher de l'aide si la Préfète en chef ne s'était toujours pas réveillée d'ici là.

Drago s'approcha de la jeune brunette qui aurait pu sembler dormir paisiblement si un rictus de douleur ne venait pas déformer ses traits harmonieux.

Retirant sa cape, il la roula en boule avant de soulever la tête de la jeune fille et de lui en faire un oreiller. Ses boucles châtaines, qui cachaient une partie de son visage, tombèrent au sol, créant ainsi une auréole ondulée autour d'elle.

Drago espérait vraiment que la Préfète ne soit pas blessée. Pourtant, tout laissait croire le contraire. Il ignorait quel sortilège lui avait été lancé, mais jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un sembler souffrir autant en n'étant pas soumis à un Doloris.

Faisant les cents pas dans la minuscule boutique, il observa quelques minutes les allées et venues de la ruelle. Quelques Mangemorts passèrent à la poursuite d'éventuelles proies, mais aucun ne prêta attention à la vitrine crasseuse du magasin, celle-ci leur offrant une certaine sécurité.

Fixant l'une des silhouettes encapuchonnées s'éloigner, Drago se perdit dans ses pensés.

Il se l'était pourtant juré, mais encore une fois, il avait rompu sa parole. Il n'était même pas capable de tenir une promesse faite à lui-même, alors comment pourrait-il tenir une promesse faite à un autre?

Elle ne devrait pas être à ses cotés. Elle ne devrait pas se trouver ici avec lui. Elle ne devrait même pas faire partie de sa vie. À croire que le destin s'acharnait contre lui.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Un corps étendu au sol, puis un second et encore un autre. La guerre devenait de plus en plus cruelle. Bien sûr, depuis qu'elle avait commencé, elle avait fait beaucoup de victimes, mais pas autant et en un si court laps de temps.

Harry avait couru jusqu'au village et avait rapidement trouvé Tonk en plein combat avec un Mangemort. Après quelques sorts lancés, l'homme masqué tomba au sol, stupéfié.

Harry profita de ce moment pour l'interpeller:

- Tonk!!

- Harry!? Questionna-t-elle, se tournant vers lui. Que fais-tu ici?

- Ginny m'a prévenu! Il faut retrouver Hermione! S'empressa-t-il de lui répondre, comblant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

- Hermione? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

- L'as-tu vue?

La jeune Aurore s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque Harry la poussa au sol, lui évitant de cette façon l'experliarmus qui vint le frapper à la place.

Projeté à quelques mètres de Tonk, sonné, sa baguette plus loin, il tenta de rapidement reprendre contenance. Le Mangemort responsable s'approcha de lui, fier de son coup.

Tonk releva la tête et observa le diable se rapprocher du survivant. S'empressant de se relever elle pointa sa baguette en direction de l'assassin et prononça son sort.

Rien.

Surprise elle regarda le bout de bois dans sa main. Sa baguette était cassée, sûrement à cause de sa chute de tout à l'heure. Désarmée, elle s'élança vers le Mangemort.

Harry se releva et chercha sa baguette des yeux. Celle-ci avait atterrit à quelques mètres seulement de lui. S'élançant dans sa direction, il tomba au sol lorsque le Doloris de son assaillant le frappa de plein fouet.

Se tordant de douleur au sol, il tenta de ne pas crier. Il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

Tout à coup, la douleur cessa. Regardant en direction du Mangemort, la vue brouillée par ses larmes, il vit la jeune Aurore aux cheveux gris attaquer l'homme de ses poings. Malheureusement pour elle, le diable était plus fort qu'elle et il la maîtrisa sans difficulté, la saucissonnant au sol.

Harry se releva et sauta sur sa baguette.

- Expeliarmus!

- Expeliarmus!

Doublement frappé, le Mangemort rencontra brutalement la façade de la Tête de sanglier. Assommé, il resta au sol.

Harry regarda rapidement en direction du sorcier qui avait lancé le sort au même moment que lui.

Remus Lupin et Ron Weasley courraient dans leur direction.

- Vous allez bien? Demanda le Lycan.

- Ça va aller merci! Répondit le survivant.

- Ça irait mieux si quelqu'un avait l'obligeance de me détacher! Hurla Tonk, furieuse.

Remus s'exécuta, la déssaucissonant puis l'aidant à se relever.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris Nymphadora? Attaquer un Mangemort à mains nues!? La réprimanda-t-il.

- Ma baguette est fichue. Rugit-elle. Je n'allais sûrement pas laisser Harry se faire tuer devant moi sans réagir.

Se tournant vers Harry qui avait maintenant été rejoint par Ron, Remus lui lança:

- Et toi que fais tu ici?

- Je suis venu vous filer un coup de main. Répliqua-t-il.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. S'objecta Remus, entraînant le petit groupe derrière une bâtisse qui les maintiendrait à l'abri des attaques pendant un petit moment.

- Trop dangereux? Répéta-t-il, perplexe.

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire Harry!

- Oui. Justement. Je n'allais pas rester au château pendant que mes meilleurs amis sont ici à défendre le village tout de même.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry, concéda-t-il. Mais mettre ta vie en jeu ainsi n'est pas l'une des plus brillantes idées que tu aies eu, ajouta-t-il sévèrement. Puis se retournant vers sa collègue: Nymphadora, tu retournes au château, sans baguette tu nous est inutile ici.

- Merci, c'est trop aimable.

- Ne fais pas ta susceptible, tu ne serais que poids mort pour nous, alors retourne au château, MAINTENANT. Ordonna Remus.

Indignée, mais consciente de la vérité des propos de son collègue et amant, Tonks s'exécuta.

- Et vous. Continua le Lycantrope. Vous...

- Recherchez Hermione. Le coupa le survivant.

- Hermione? Répéta Remus, interdit.

- Quoi? Elle n'est pas rentrée au château? S'enquit le Rouquin, alarmé.

- Non. C'est en grande partie pour ça que je suis là.

- Mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien Harry. Tenta-t-il de rassurer son ami autant que de se rassurer lui-même. Tu la connais, intelligente comme elle est.

- Je sais bien Ron mais... Harry se tourna vers son ancien mentor qui semblait réfléchir à toute allure. Elle m'a parlé d'un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait eu ce matin. Remus je crains qu'elle...

- Un mauvais pressentiment...? Le coupa-t-il. Harry, Ron! Partez immédiatement à sa recherche, moi je vais prévenir les autres.

Sans discuter, les deux Gryffondors partirent à la recherche de leur meilleure amie.

Remus les observa quelques instants puis détourna son regard afin d'éviter un sort lancé vers lui.

Les Mangemorts n'avaient jamais, depuis le début des hostilités, lancé une telle attaque. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de retour possible. La guerre était véritablement et définitivement déclarée.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Douleur, cris, pleurs et sanglots, souffrances et ténèbres.

Ne pouvait-elle pas disparaître et ne plus rien ressentir?

La main enserrant toujours son poignet, à présent ensanglantée tant la souffrance lui avait fait plonger ses ongles profondément dans sa chair noircie, Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. La douleur ressentie jusque là uniquement dans son avant bras s'était maintenant répandue au travers de tout son corps, martelant son cerveau d'un grondement assourdissement. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient au son provoqué par les battements irréguliers de son coeur qui résonnaient dans ses veines.

Elle avait mal.

À cet instant précis, la jeune fille forte, brillante et intelligente, aimée de ses parents et amis souhaitait mourir.

Que son âme déleste cette carcasse endolorie qui la faisait tant souffrir.

Que son esprit quitte son corps perclus.

Elle voulait mourir.

Elle ne voulait plus avoir à se battre tous les jours.

Ne plus craindre qu'on la découvre.

Ne plus voir la douleur au travers des yeux de ses amis.

Elle ne voulait plus vivre.

Elle voulait quitter cette réalité funeste.

Elle voulait seulement trouver cette paix qui lui semblait si inaccessible à elle, elle, sorcière condamnée à porter cette marque qui la faisait souffrir à l'instant même.

Oui. À cet instant précis, Hermione Granger voulait tout abandonner.

Ses amis, sa famille, l'ordre du Phoenix, ses rêves, ses ambitions, ses espoirs... elle.

Oui, elle voulait s'abandonner elle. S'abandonner à la douceur des ténèbres qui finiraient tôt ou tard par la rattraper. S'abandonner à la mort.

Un soupir la sortit de ses lugubres pensées. Signe du destin que son heure n'était pas encore venue? Peut-être. Hermione tenta de reprendre conscience, cherchant à se rappeler les derniers événements.

Une explosion, une douleur, l'attaque des Mangemorts, toujours cette même douleur, Malfoy puis, le trou noir.

Wow! Retour en arrière. Malfoy?

Toujours aussi péniblement, Hermione rouvrit ses yeux. Heureusement pour elle, l'endroit où ils semblaient être n'était pas très éclairé, ce fut donc facilement qu'elle s'habitua à la lumière.

Parcourant du regard la pièce, la Préfète en chef comprit rapidement qu'ils se trouvaient encore à Pré-au-lard, dans une boutique qu'elle avait d'ailleurs visité dans la journée même avec Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Oh mon dieu!

Hermione referma rapidement les yeux à la pensée de ses meilleurs amis, espérant que rien ne leur soit arrivé durant cette attaque.

Justement. L'attaque semblait s'être calmée. Était-elle finie? La jeune fille ne pouvait le dire, la petite boutique où ils étaient étant assez loin de la rue principale du village où le plus gros de l'attaque avait dû se jouer. Hermione doutait que d'ici l'on puisse entendre quoi que ce soit.

Autre chose qui la frappa. Sa marque ne semblait plus lui faire mal, la douleur s'atténuant peu à peu. Soupirant de soulagement, Hermione relâcha enfin la pression que ses doigts engourdis exerçaient sur son avant bras meurtri. Malheureusement pour elle, la douleur qui s'était propagée dans le reste de son corps se faisait toujours autant ressentir.

Un bruit de côté attira son attention.

Malfoy!

Il était là, lui tournant le dos, à regarder par les minuscules fenêtres poussiéreuses du magasin. Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de son réveil. Était-ce mieux ainsi?

La préfète se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes pour l'observer plus en détail.

Les quelques rayons du soleil couchant qui se faufilaient par les carreaux lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir face à elle une peinture immobile. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais sentait qu'il était contrarié. Les muscles de ses épaules semblaient tendus et ses cheveux blonds tombaient négligemment sur sa nuque. Le jeune Drago Malfoy qu'elle avait connu n'était plus. Il avait disparu pour laisser place à un homme, pas tout à fait adulte mais plus du tout un enfant. Il paraissait si loin d'elle en ce moment.

Était-elle sa prisonnière?

Sinon, pourquoi l'avoir sauvée?

Ne sachant trop que faire, Hermione se releva silencieusement, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer par le Serpentard, puis fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette mais aucune trace. Perplexe, elle fouilla dans tous les endroits de son uniforme où elle aurait pu la cacher mais rien, sa baguette semblait s'être volatilisée.

- Sur le présentoir derrière toi.

Étonnée, la Préfète releva la tête en direction du vert et argent. Face à elle, Drago Malfoy affichait un air soulagé.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Hey bien voilà, le 9ième chapitre devrais bientôt être enfin publier. Il faut d'ailleurs me pardonner pour cette longue absence de publication je vous pris.**

**Ma beta n'ayant pas internet durant l'été je n'Ai pas pu faire corriger mes chapitre et pas question qu'une autre personne ne touche à mes précieux :P **

**Puis avec les vacance et la rentré des classe je n'Ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire non plus mais, j'Ai pris la decision de finir cette fic, alors ne vous inquietez pas, même si le délai peu parfoi sêtre long, les prochain chapitre ne tarderont pas**

**Je continurai tout de même a vous menacez pour avoir des commentaire :P**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Je ne suis pas specialement fière de se chapitre. La première partie ne mène pas à grand chose selon moi. La seconde par contre, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. J'ai une bonne idée de se a quoi je veux faire ressemblé certain personnage et leur caractère se dévoile bien dans se chapitre. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Je ne repond malheureusement pas au commentaire du chapitre 8 :s Mais je vous remerci tous et toutes de continuer de lire ma fic et de m'encourager!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_** La Tentation Du Fauve >**_

Décontenancée et suspicieuse à la fois, Hermione ne savait trop sur quel pied danser. Après tout, il était là, debout devant elle, n'esquissant aucun geste à son encontre. Seulement là, à la fixer intensément de son regard perçant et... Mais... Quelle était donc cette expression de soulagement qu'il affichait?

Drago se maudit intérieurement. D'accord, il avait été soulagé de la voir là devant lui, debout sur ses deux jambes et semblant être plutôt bien portante, mais cela n'excusait pas qu'il avait laissé son inséparable masque de faux-semblant s'écrouler pour dévoiler cette même expression qui luisait encore à cet instant sur son visage. Se maudissant pour la seconde fois en un laps de temps aussi court, il consentit enfin à reprendre sa Serpentardienne contenance.

- Granger? Questionna-t-il rudement afin de mettre un terme à ce lourd silence peu commun à tout les deux.

Et voilà, le blizzard était de retour. Cette inhabituelle expression sur le visage d'un Malfoy, c'était trop beau pour durer. L'avait-elle imaginé? Après tout, si l'effroyable douleur qui s'était infiltrée en elle était assez puissante pour lui faire perdre connaissance, elle pouvait tout aussi bien lui causer quelque hallucination. Non?

Mais, délire ou fantasme de sa part, elle aurait apprécié et souhaité pouvoir contempler cette rarissime démonstration de sentiments encore un moment.

Habituée à ne voir que dédain, haine, mépris ou indifférence sur ce visage aux traits si fins et harmonieux, elle n'avait eu que trop peu d'occasions d'y distinguer d'autres sentiments plus... joyeux et, lorsque le hasard lui permettait d'entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de ce que le jeune homme semblait tant vouloir cacher à la face du monde, étrangement, elle sculptait dans les moindres détails le changement apporté afin de graver cette image si peu conventionnelle, dans sa mémoire.

Peut-être était-ce là un moyen comme un autre d'essayer de retrouver celui qu'elle n'avait pas assez connu?

Non! Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas vouloir retrouver Drago Malfoy. Apprendre à le connaître peut-être mais le retrouver...

Et pourquoi chercherait-elle à connaître Malfoy? N'étaient-ils pas censés être ennemis?

_« Tu t'en mordras les doigts sale sang-de-bourbe!!!»_

C'était bien ce qu'il lui avait dit non?

Avait-il vraiment souhaité ce qui lui arrivait?

Était-elle réellement sa prisonnière?

Confuse et angoissée, Hermione releva la tête et fixa le vert et argent.

Scandalisée par l'attitude du Serpentard, la préfète lâcha un juron qui n'attira pas une seconde, malgré la force avec lequel il avait était prononcé, l'attention du garçon.

La prenait-il pour un vulgaire morceau de viande ou quoi?

Il la détaillait nonchalamment de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêtant sur certaines formes plus ... seyantes et avantageuses et passant plus brièvement sur d'autres et cela toujours de ce regard glacé qui le caractérisait si bien.

D'un autre coté, la jeune fille se sentit flattée par cette attention flagrante accordée par le Serpentard. Bien que Malfoy, il était après tout un homme et, depuis un trop long moment déjà, Hermione n'avait eu droit à ce genre d'intérêt de la part de la gent masculine.

Bien sûr, jusqu'à sa 4ième année, Hermione avait nourri de profonds sentiments pour un certain roux, sentiments qui, comme elle l'avait découvert par la suite, avaient été réciproques, mais elle avait connu Victor et à partir de cet instant, tout avait changé. Ou évolué peut-être? Elle n'en était pas très certaine.

Lorsqu'elle fit son retour après avoir rompu avec le célèbre joueur de Quidditch, Ron et elle avaient eu une longue conversation sur les liens qui les unissaient et rapidement, tout deux, en total accord l'un avec l'autre, s'entendirent sur la décision de ne pas briser la si belle amitié qui les liaient eux et Harry. Depuis ce jour, Ron était à ses yeux un ami et un frère.

Malheureusement, les ragots eux allaient bon train et plusieurs mauvaises langues s'amusaient à consolider la rumeur selon laquelle ils étaient passés à un autre stade de l'amitié. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'aucun nouveau prétendant ne se bousculait aux portes closes de son coeur?

Ou peut-être était-ce plutôt que... quelqu'un était déjà parti avec la clef?

Replongeant soudainement dans la réalité qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter pour de pareilles broutilles d'adolescente, les histoires de coeur n'ayant pas du tout leur place sur un champ de bataille (ou, dans le cas présent: dans une boutique miteuse où le propriétaire semblait dépourvu de balais), Hermione décida qu'elle en avait assez! Après tout, elle n'était pas un étalage de friandises que l'on peut dévorer des yeux à sa guise tout en déversant des tonnes de salive sur le plancher.

- Malfoy! Je te signale que mes yeux sont situés au même endroit que les tiens, et non pas au centre de ma poitrine.

Haaa! Eh bien voilà! Plus aucune crainte à avoir. Granger était saine et sauve!

Uniquement à l'entendre répliquer de ce ton exaspéré et moqueur, il en était convaincu. L'étrange mal dont elle avait été atteinte semblait avoir disparu mais son sens de l'humour ainsi que son légendaire sens de la répartie eux, étaient bel et bien restés, bien que ceux-ci étaient à l'évidence même ce qui attirait en majeure partie le jeune homme en elle.

Drago releva ses yeux au niveau de ceux de sa compagne d'infortune qui se trouvaient bien, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, au même endroit que les siens, avant de pousser un soupir d'agacement.

Elle était là, debout devant lui, fière et courageuse comme la bonne petite Gryffondor qu'elle était, le défiant de trouver quelque chose à répliquer à sa remarque plus que véridique.

En un sens, cela le rassura. Il ne tenait pas à la voir si misérable. Non, il ne le supportait pas.

Plus que tout, il voulait la protéger de cette guerre qui serait sans merci et la voir ainsi, comme il l'avait vue quelques instants auparavant lorsque lui et Zambini l'avaient découverte gisant au sol au centre de la bagarre, lui rappelait l'incompétence dont il faisait preuve.

Un incapable, voilà ce qu'il était.

_«Alors n'attends pas et réagis bon sang!»_

_« La seule chose qui te retenait auprès de LUI est déjà entre ses mains. Si, par une quelconque folie, l'envie lui prenait de mettre à exécution ses menaces, il n'aurait plus rien pour te contraindre.»_

Jamais il ne pourrait réagir. Jamais il ne pourrait la protéger comme il le souhaiterait. Jamais...

Serrant les poing en signe d'impuissance, il se détourna de ce regard mordoré qui avait fait de lui ce qu'à présent il était et qui, à ce moment précis, le sondait afin de savoir ce que serait l'issue de cette étrange confrontation.

Un frisson de frayeur sortit Hermione de sa contemplation. Elle lui avait intimé de la regarder droit dans les yeux, mais jamais elle n'aurait dû. Son regard austère et intrigant avait une fois de plus eu raison d'elle, et sans avertissement elle se condamna à errer dans ces deux abysses, mais l'éclair de folie qui traversa l'espace d'un instant les prunelles noircies de haine la rappela à la réalité.

Devant elle se tenait un fils de Mangemort. Elle était à sa merci, et la soudaine colère sourde dont il semblait pris n'aidait en rien à la rassurer.

La Gryffondor jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'endroit où sa baguette devait, selon les dires de son "geôlier", se trouver. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Les indications qu'il lui avait données étaient effectivement vraies.

Imperceptiblement, elle s'engagea dans sa direction, Malfoy toujours dos à elle. Malheureusement, en plus d'être recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, le parquet n'était pas des plus solide, grinçant sous son poids.

Craignant que Malfoy ne se demande la provenance de ces crissements sinistres, Hermione pris sur elle de lui parler pour couvrir le bruit.

- Que se passe-t-il Malfoy? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici?

Mauvaise idée. Sa voix était empreinte d'une certaine émotion qui transparaissait aisément.

La crainte. La crainte d'être pris en flagrant délit de diversion, aussi pitoyable fusse-t-elle.

Surpris qu'elle reprenne la parole, Drago se retourna pour à nouveau faire face à la lionne. Il fut étonné de la voir s'élancer rapidement en direction du comptoir où sa baguette magique était déposée comme si cette dernière craignait pour sa vie.

Était-ce le cas?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa question puisqu'une scène plus que pittoresque se joua devant ses yeux glacés.

N'ayant pas remarqué la cape du jeune sorcier qui lui avait servi d'oreiller pendant son "sommeil" et qui reposait toujours au sol, Hermione trébucha et s'étendit de tout son long.

Drago ne se serait pas privé de rire de ce spectacle cocasse s'il n'avait pas aperçu la jeune préfète attraper violemment son bras gauche et le ramener précipitamment contre sa poitrine avant d'atteindre le parquet crasseux pour y laisser échapper un léger râle de douleur.

Ravalant le sourire moqueur qui avait failli naître ainsi que ses sarcasmes dégradants, il la rejoignit en deux enjambées, l'aidant péniblement à se relever. Une fois debout, la jeune brunette ne lâcha toute fois pas sa prise. Serrant son poignet fermement contre sa poitrine, elle réfréna les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder ses joues rougies sous le coup de la douleur.

Oui, la douleur.

Elle était toujours présente. Beaucoup moins forte, plus subtile, mais toujours là.

Drago, suspicieux, l'observa. S'était-elle blessée? Une cassure peut-être?

Alors qu'il allait lui poser la question, une ombre se rapprocha de la vitrine qui lui faisait face. Reconnaissant facilement le masque sur le visage de l'importun, Drago jura.

Saisissant le bras valide de sa comparse, il l'entraîna derrière le comptoir caissier pour s'y cacher. Au même moment, la clochette les avertit que quelqu'un venait de franchir l'entrée.

Effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un les découvre ainsi, Drago enserra Hermione, la rapprochant aussi près de lui qu'il le put. Un instant, le contact de ce corps si frêle contre le sien le grisa, mais lorsque la clochette tinta à nouveau pour laisser passer un second Mangemort, il se reprit.

Hermione, surprise de ce soudain changement de comportement, compris l'ampleur de la situation lorsque, alors que Drago la plongeait derrière le comptoir, elle distingua nettement la silhouette encapuchonnée sur le pas de la porte. Aussi, lorsque Drago se crispa et l'étreignit, la rapprochant au plus près de son torse, elle ne pipa mot, tentant de calmer sa respiration déficiente face à la panique dont elle était prise.

Soudain, l'oreille collée au buste du blond, elle se calma. Les battements du coeur de Drago lui parvenaient distinctement. Réguliers, ils eurent le don de la détendre.

Comment pouvait-il être si calme durant pareille situation?

Faisant fonctionner son cerveau à pleine puissance, Hermione se mit à réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Si vraiment elle était prisonnière de Malfoy, pourquoi la cachait-il de ces Mangemorts? Ne devrait-il pas plutôt exhiber sa fière capture? Pourquoi l'avait-il amenée ici alors qu'elle se souvenait très bien avoir perdu connaissance dans l'une des rues où les attaques étaient des plus implacables? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Était-il des leurs? Du coté des justes? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le sang pur de sa famille et sur les sang-de-bourbes? Peut-être que le fait de sauver la meilleure amie du survivant aiderait à parfaire sa couverture et ainsi lui permettre de continuer sa mission à Poudlard?

Eh oui, Hermione était au courrant des raisons qui avaient poussé le nouveau Serpentard à fréquenter Poudlard après avoir tant calomnié son Directeur pendant le tournois des trois sorciers. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule.

Dumbledore, ayant accepté ce nouvel élève aux racines plus que noircies, dû faire face à l'ordre du Phoenix qui désapprouvèrent sa décision. Un fils de Mangemorts avoué n'avait pas sa place à Poudlard selon certains. Pour d'autres, chacun avait droit à sa chance et Malfoy junior n'y faisait pas exception.

Excédé par les conflits que son choix avait causé, le directeur de la célèbre école entreprit de se plier aux exigences que certains membres haut placés souhaitèrent aussi, Drago Malfoy fut placé sous surveillance tandis que quelque Aurors se lancèrent à la recherche de tous renseignement susceptible de prouver l'innocence du jeune Malfoy ou sa loyauté auprès du seigneur noir.

Bien vite, les résultats se firent entendre. Malfoy était un espion chargé de renseigner Voldemort sur les agissements de Dumbledore ainsi que ceux du jeune Potter.

Cette nouvelle ne surpris personne, rien de plus normal de la part d'un des descendants d'une des plus grande et illustre famille sorcière les plus noirs que la Grande Bretagne n'ait porté, mais le directeur décida de passer outre les avertissements et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, acceptant tout de même l'héritier Malfoy dans son établissement.

Bien sûr, la surveillance se resserra davantage, le corps enseignant surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes et agissements en tout genre. Jusqu'à ce jour, rien ne tentait à prouver que le nouvel attrapeur des Serpentards avait pris ou tenté de contacter le seigneur noir, mais tout de même... le doute persistait.

Toujours dans les bras de Drago, la jeune préfète se surpris à espérer que les informations que les Aurors avaient fournis à l'ordre du Phoenix étaient fausses, qu'il avait seulement changé d'école afin de se rapprocher un peu plus du côté du bien. Après tout, il se cachait bien de ces deux Mangemorts, la protégeant du même coup.

Même si cette idée la rassura quelque peu sur les intentions du blond, cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de se sentir soulagée lorsque la clochette signala le départ des démons.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée? Se hasarda-t-elle à questionner à voix basse lorsqu'elle fut certaine que les deux ombres masquées étaient suffisamment éloignées.

- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit-il durement mais tout aussi bas que le ton employé par la brunette.

- Pourquoi? Re-questionna-t-elle, voulant absolument une réponse.

C'est bien connu, Hermione Granger était une incurable Miss-je-sais-tout, mais pour une fois, ne pouvait-elle pas laisser aller une réponse qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Excédé, Drago répondit à contre coeur:

- Parce qu'une sang-de-bourbe au milieu d'un champ de bataille ne m'a pas semblé être une excellente idée! Ça te va ça?

- Ben il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine alors! Railla-t-elle, blessée qu'il se montre si hargneux.

- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse là peut-être? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Répondit-t-elle de but en blanc, le laissant estomaqué.

- BIen... Je serai prévenu pour la prochaine fois. Déclara-t-il, coléreux.

Eh bien, il ne s'était pas attendu à celle-là! Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment non plus à un merci mais là, c'était pousser le bouchon pas qu'un peu. Elle aurait pu au moins se montrer reconnaissante.

- De toute manière je ne craignais rien! Répondit-elle à son tour, hargneuse.

Hermione, rageuse, tenta de se relever, mais Drago maintint son étreinte.

Si cela eu pour effet de la surprendre, le sentir plonger son visage dans sa tignasse broussailleuse la sidéra.

Confuse, elle allait s'hasarder à lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand le jeune homme la pris de court.

- Qu'as-tu au bras?

La question avait été soufflée au creux de son oreille, comme s'il avait voulu que seule elle puisse l'entendre, mais cette question plus que n'importe quelle autre la figea sur place.

Se relevant précipitamment, Drago fut obligé de lâcher sa proie.

Hermione, comme une furie, attrapa sa baguette et se précipita vers la sortie, mais les réflexes du joueur de Quidditch eurent raison d'elle. Réagissant instinctivement, Drago l'agrippa par le bras et la ramena à ses cotés. Seulement, le bras par lequel il la ramena à lui fut celui de sa déchéance.

Hurlant sous la surprise, Hermione s'effondra à genoux.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à en faire couler son sang, Hermione n'implora qu'une seule chose:

Qu'il la lâche!

C'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Pétrifié face à la réaction de la jeune fille, ses doigts enserrant toujours son poignet délicat, Drago comprit avec effroi.

Avec appréhension, la curiosité de savoir si ce qu'il redoutait était exact prenant le dessus, il souleva avec douceur la manche du chemisier d'Hermione où quelques taches vermeilles étaient apparues. Celle-ci continuait de le supplier inlassablement de la relâcher, commençant à se débattre lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il tentait de faire.

Trop tard. S'il avait su, jamais il n'aurait fait ce geste. S'il avait su ce qu'il dévoilerait devant ses yeux, jamais il n'aurait dénudé ce bras...

S'il avait su...

Jamais...

Ce qu'il découvrit sur la peau satinée de celle pour qui il avait été prêt à tout abandonner le glaça sur place.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

D'une poussée, Ronald Weasley envoya son ami le survivant au sol. Au même moment, un éclair verdâtre passa au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Merci Ron! Souffla Harry, se relevant rapidement afin de reprendre son chemin.

- Mais rien de plus normal Harry! Lui assura-t-il, copiant son geste.

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes qu'il était maintenant de retour au village et combien de Stupefixes, de Doloris et d'Avada Kadavras avaient-ils évité, lui et son ami le rouquin?

Il n'aurait su le dire. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est que jamais bataille ne fut plus farouche que celle-ci depuis le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres.

La guerre était déclarée et si, du coté de l'Ordre on évitait de prendre la vie d'autrui, Mangemorts ou non, l'autre coté, eux, semblait vouloir en prendre le plus possible, sang pur ou non. Toute personne se trouvant dans leur sillage était considérée comme une nouvelle victime à leurs yeux.

Trop de hauts de coeur avaient frappé les deux jeunes Gryffons depuis qu'ils s'étaient lancés à la recherche de leur amie. Des cadavres cadencés leur ouvraient la route.

Combien de camarades Poudlariens avaient-ils aperçus au sol, morts?

Trop!

Harry sentait son sang battre violemment dans ses tempes, la rage s'éparpillant dans tout son corps. Comment pouvait-on être cruel au point d'avoir l'audace d'assassiner de sang-froid de jeunes élèves sans, pour la plus part, aucune défense?

L'absence de sang accentuait le coté morbide de la situation. Comme toute personne ayant vécu sa jeunesse du coté Moldu, Harry avait étudié les guerres incessantes dont son monde avait été victime, tout autant qu'il avait vu et regardé de nombreux films de guerre avec son cousin Dudley. Cousin qui ne s'était pas privé de faire de son parent le persécuté de ses jeux violents appris par la télévision.

Cependant, ce qui se déroulait ici, devant leurs yeux encore trop jeunes pour ce qu'ils y voyaient, rien de tout cela n'était un jeu.

Toujours à courser à en perdre haleine, Harry remarqua du coin de l'oeil un jeune Serdaigle avec qui il avait déjà joué une partie d'échecs version sorcier, aux prises avec un Mangemort.

Alors qu'Harry stoppait sa course effrénée, baguette pointée vers le tueur, le jeune Serdaigle tomba au sol, rigide et sans vie.

Le survivant détourna la tête, révolté.

Il n'avait rien pu faire. Encore une fois. On le surnommait l'élu, le survivant, le sauveur et là, juste devant lui, à quelque mètres seulement, quelqu'un d'autre avait rendu son dernier soupir et ce, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

Une victime de plus à qui l'existence avait été ravie injustement par ces être abjects à qui ces masques de métal ne servaient qu'à dissimuler la cruelle vérité:

Tous des monstres, voilà ce qu'ils étaient! Des monstres ne méritent pas de fouler la même terre où les corps de leurs victimes reposaient!

Un jour, ils le paieraient. Harry le jurait! Un jour, ils goûteraient à leur propre médecine. Il vengerait ces morts qui n'avaient fait que se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Regardant une dernière fois en direction de celui à qui la vie avait été volée, en signe d'excuse face à son insuffisance, il se figea un instant avant de reprendre contenance.

- Attention Ron! Hurla-t-il avant d'entraîner à son tour son ami avec lui au sol, leur évitant ainsi un nouvel éclair vert lancé par l'assassin du jeune Serdaigle.

- Eh bien tu vois! C'est chacun son tour!

- Ouais! Comme ça on est quittes.

Se regardant tous les deux, allongés sur le dos, il échangèrent un bref sourire ironique avant d'être interrompus.

- Mais quelle belle amitié! Railla une voix. Ce n'est pas que de vous voir ainsi me dérange, mais pourriez vous avoir la gentillesse de bien vouloir vous relever de sur moi! Fini-t-il plus rudement.

Surpris, les deux Gryffondors se relevèrent précipitamment avant de se rabaisser aussitôt sous l'assaut de quelques sortilèges. Le Mangemort ne semblait pas vouloir les lâcher de sitôt.

- Et bien cette fois vous avez au moins fait l'effort de ne pas replonger sur moi. Se moqua le jeune garçon.

- Zambini! On peut savoir ce que tu fiche ici?

- Mais quelle question Harry. Il est venu filer un coup de main à ses potes Mangemorts voyons!!

- Hey bien détrompe-toi mon roux et ami!

- Roux et ami?? Questionna Ron, piqué au vif avant d'être brutalement tiré vers l'arrière.

- Ron! Hurla Harry, se redressant vivement, baguette parée à l'attaque.

- Expelliarmus! Cria l'homme masqué, faisant ainsi sauter l'arme des doigts du survivant qui alla, sous le coup, s'effondrer contre l'une des façades d'un petit restaurant.

- Harry!! Cria Ron avant que le Mangemort ne le projette rudement au sol.

- Silence! Lui ordonna-t-il avant de lui asséner un féroce coup au niveau de l'estomac, lui coupant ainsi pendant quelques secondes la respiration.

Fier de sa prise, le Mangemort s'approcha dangereusement du survivant assommé et pris au piège sans baguette à portée de main comme de vue.

- Le seigneur sera sûrement heureux que je te ramène à lui, Potter! Siffla-t-il de sous son masque qui laissait apercevoir un rictus vaniteux.

Harry le fixa un instant. Il n'était certes pas en position de force désarmé devant lui, mais jamais il ne se rendrait.

- Ce ne sera malheureusement pas partagé. Répliqua-t-il, se remettant sur ses jambes, faisant ainsi face à son assaillant de toute sa hauteur.

- Harry! Grinça Ron, se remettant lui aussi sur ses jambes.

Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et compris rapidement ce que Ron tentait de lui faire comprendre. Tout comme lui, son ami le rouquin était sans baguette.

- Ne crois pas que ton chien chien pourra t'aider Potter! Susurra le démon, lui indiquant d'un coup de tête son autre main où la baguette magique de Ron reposait.

Devant le visage confus du survivant, le Mangemort ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire grotesque quitter ses lèvres.

- C'est la fin maintenant, Potter!

- Hep! Pas si vite mon grand! Surpris, le mangemort tourna la tête en direction du jeune homme qui l'avait si inconsidérément interrompu. Il ne faut pas parlé trop vite. Accio baguette de Potter. Cria-t-il avant que le bout de bois à la plume de phoenix n'atterrisse dans sa main.

- Et que comptes-tu en faire Zambini? Questionna-t-il.

- Moi? Rien mais... Un sourire goguenard étira ses fines lèvres. Potter attrape! Lui hurla-t-il, lui lançant sa baguette qu'il fut heureux de récupérer.

- Sectumsempra!

Dans un horrible déchirement, du sang gicla de la poitrine du Mangemort avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Ses bras inertes heurtèrent lourdement le sol et laissèrent tomber les deux baguettes. Ron se précipita à ses cotés, attrapa la sienne et envoya au loin, d'un coup de pied, celle du Mangemort.

- Bravo Potter! S'exclama joyeusement Zambini. C'est du joli! Je ne te...

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron s'était jeté sur lui, l'accotant rudement à la porte d'entrée du restaurant qui, sous la force de l'impact, s'ouvrit pour permettre à Ron d'écraser le Serpentard sur une table, sa baguette pointée sur son visage.

- Du calme Ron, Lui intima Harry qui, après avoir bien saucissonné le Mangemort pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper (bien que dans son état cela aurait été peu probable), ait rejoint son ami à l'intérieur. Et toi Zambini si tu ne veux pas finir saucissonné ici tu ferais bien de t'expliquer. Tous les élèves ont reçu l'ordre de retourner au château alors que fais-tu ici?

- Je vous retourne la question!

- Espèce de Serpent! S'emporta Ron!

- Et fier de l'être très cher!

- Cesse de nous faire perdre notre temps. Harry, stupéfixions le et repartons à la recherche d'Hermione!

- Je ne crois pas que ...

- Comme ça vous chercher la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout? Les interrompit-il.

- Ouais et? Questionna Ron, hargneux.

- Et bien Weasley, je suis moi même à la recherche de celui qui se trouve avec ta chère fille de moldue! Sourit-il, satisfait.

- Qui! S'emporta le rouquin, empoignant le jeune Serpentard par le col. Serpentard à qui le sourire de satisfaction disparu pour laisser place à une grimace de douleur.

- Ron! Cria Harry agrippant l'un des bras de son ami, stoppant ainsi son geste. Il nous a quand même sauvé la vie je te rappelle. Puis, portant son attention sur Zambini lui demanda : Mais dis- moi donc Zambini, tu me sembles bien calme dans tout ce carnage! N'es-tu pas inquiet?

- Si ce n'est de ton chien de garde qui m'étrangle (resserrement de la main du chien de garde autour de sa prise), pourquoi le serais-je Potter?

- Je ne sais pas moi! Peut-être parce que tout autour de nous tout le monde s'affronte et se lance des sorts à tout va!

- Je ne crains pas les sorts Potter!

- Si tu es immunisé contre les sorts tu ne l'es sûrement pas contre moi! Souffla Ron, menaçant, resserrant encore plus sa prise autour du col du jeune homme.

- Je ne suis pas immunisé contre les sorts sombre crétin, seulement, je ne les craint pas! Ils ne me font pas peur!

Ron serra plus fort, ce qui coupa le souffle de Zambini.

- J'éviterais de traiter de crétin celui qui te tient à la gorge présentement.

- Bon conseil Potter! Haleta-t-il entre deux petites bouffées d'air.

- Alors, si on en revenait à Hermione hein? Questionna le rouquin, relâchant un peu la pression sur la gorge de son ennemi.

- Que veux-tu savoir Weasley?

- Où est-elle?

- J'en sais rien.

- Tu viens de dire qu'elle était avec quelqu'un que tu cherchais!

- Justement Ron, il le cherche! Avec qui est-elle?

Un long sourire sibyllin s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'un petit rire ne s'en échappe.

- Quoi? Questionnèrent les deux lions, surpris de cette nouvelle attitude.

- Est-ce l'oxygène manquant à ton petit cerveau qui te fait rire ainsi? Questionna le jeune brun à la cicatrice.

- Elle est avec Malfoy. Ricanna le vert et argent.

Épouvanté, Ron lâcha prise.

Avec Malfoy... Elle est ... avec Malfoy.

Cette information se répercutait dans sa tête à n'en plus finir.

Heureux d'enfin pouvoir respirer à sa guise, Blaise se planta devant les deux garçons, un air vainqueur sur le visage.

Weasley semblait abasourdit par cette révélation. Après tout, Malfoy n'avait pas la réputation d'avoir le coeur tendre avec les sang-de-bourbes, et surtout, si celle-ci est la meilleur amie de son pire ennemi, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. Pourtant, Potter à qui le même résonnement avait dû traverser l'esprit était étrangement calme, ne semblant absolument pas en faire de cas. Aurait-il pris exemple sur Malfoy Senior pour rester si impassible?

Curieux, Blaise lui jeta un regard interrogateur, fixant son regard aux deux émeraudes que le survivant tenait sans conteste de sa mère. Après quelques secondes, Harry répondit enfin à son questionnement par un sourire équivoque.

Il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir des doutes...

- Où sont-ils! Requestionna Ron qui semblait avoir enfin repris contact avec la réalité.

- Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je l'ignorais! Es-tu sourd ou simplement stupide?

- Zambini! Intervint Harry sentant la confrontation de plus en plus probable. Soit tu nous aides dans notre recherche...

- Mais Harry... voulut s'interposer Ron.

- Ou, continua Harry comme si Ron ne l'avait jamais interrompu, tu retournes au château immédiatement avant que je ne révèle à l'ordre que tu étais ici pour aider tes très chers amis encagoulés!

- Allons Potter, je sais bien que tu ne ferais pas ça! Assura Blaise.

- Détrompe-toi. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on me surnomme l'élu que je suis un ange de vertu!

Le regard glacé et déterminé qu'afficha à cet instant le survivant le fit frissonner et il avala difficilement. S'affilier à Potter et sa bande? Pourquoi pas! Cela pourrait s'avérer utile dans un avenir proche et cela serait sûrement des plus divertissant.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Blaise tendit une main confiante en direction des deux Gryffondors. Harry, téméraire, l'accepta.

- Très bien, j'accepte.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Oui, je crois qu'avec Blaise je vais bien m'amuser!_**

**_J'espère que se chapitre vous aura tout de même plus! Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine!!_**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Bonjour, bonsoir chers lecteurs, lectrices!**

Eh non, comme vous pouvez le constater, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, malheureusement.

Seulement, je tenais à vous expliquer le pourquoi de cette si longue attente avant la publication d'un nouveau chapitre.

En fait, les raisons sont simples:

**- Pas eu le temps ( Ah l'excuse bidon... Pardonnez-moi!)**

**- Manque de: **

**Créativité  
Imagination  
Inspiration**

**- Et ma Beta m'a lâchée ( Michante Seshat XD)**

Alors voilà!

Je m'excuse pour le temps que cela prend mais, dès que j'aurai résolu ces petits "_désagréments_" ( **Avis aux Betas... Poste disponible, veuillez me contacter par MP**) je posterai le plus tôt possible et dans des délais plus... acceptables, dira-t-on ... XD

**À pluche!**

* * *


End file.
